Dimensional Heroes: Odyssey
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes go to Mario's world where they not only try to put a stop to Bowser's wedding but the wedding of Sanji and Pudding as well. Will they be able to put a stop to all of this?
1. Prologue: Hats of Cap Kingdom

In the skies above Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom…

"Orraaaah!" a roar said as a battle was being held on a giant flying ship. Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, was battling his lifelong nemesis, Bowser, aboard his ship. Bowser was wearing a white tuxedo with purple accessories and a large top hat, and he just missed slamming Mario into the deck. After missing a jumping slam, he launched a fireball that made Mario dodge, as all the while Princess Peach watched.

Elsewhere in a place that was eerie and filled with fog, the heroes were watching as a brutal beatdown was going down as Sanji was kicking the living daylights out of Luffy.

"Come on, fight back dammit!" Sanji shouted.

"I won't!" Luffy shouted as he kept taking each kick, even losing a tooth on one of them.

"This is crazy…" Ty said.

"Jexi, can't you do anything to stop this? Sanji's gonna break Luffy's skull open!" Hope said.

"This isn't a fight between teammates. It's a battle between captain and subordinate. I have no right to interfere." Jexi said.

"This is more like a beating. Luffy isn't even fighting back, what's he even trying to do here?" Connor asked.

"It's because Luffy cares about Sanji that he isn't fighting back. Raising even a fist against Sanji is the same as saying he doesn't want him back." Spectra said.

"I'd say Sanji could care less about what Luffy thinks right now." Ty said.

"This is very different from when you fought Luffy, was it Usopp?" Petra asked.

"Yes. When we fought, it was over my ideals...but this...this is Sanji trying to keep Luffy and us out of this trouble." Usopp said.

Luffy was sent back by another hellacious kick.

"I won't ask again… get out of my sight, Luffy." Sanji said.

Luffy only rose his head as Sanji growled as he started ascending high into the air.

"No, he can't do that… Luffy, get outta the way!" Hope said.

"You heard him, move!" Gemini said.

"Shut up! I won't move! I'll take it all!" Luffy shouted.

"Diable...Jambe!" Sanji said as his leg ignited as he then descended while spinning with said kick.

"I can't watch!" Erica said.

"Concasse!" Sanji shouted as his kick landed right on Luffy's head. After it had hit, Luffy shook for a bit before he collapsed to the ground unconscious. Sanji only stared at the unconscious Luffy. "Goodbye." he said as he headed back to a carriage with 66 on it.

"So, you done with those peasants now?" said a blue haired man wearing the same clothing as Sanji.

"We're done. They won't bother us again." Sanji said getting in.

Back on Bowser's Ship, Mario lost his hat as bowser had him cornered.

"This is the end… for you!" Bower said throwing his hat like a boomerang that smacked mario overboard as bowser stepped on his hat.

"Mario!" Peach shouted.

"Hehehahahahah!" Bowser said grabbing Peach. "It's time for my wedding with peach to get underway. Jealous, Mario?"

Back in the same place, Luffy was slowly getting up as Sanji and his family departed. "Sanji...I know...that you don't want this! I'm not moving from this spot! I won't eat or drink anything! Hear me? I won't eat anything cause the next thing I want is something you cooked!" Luffy shouted as the carriage was going out of sight.

"Damn… I dont think Luffy's been serious about anything like this." Natsu said.

"It just shows how much he cares about his crew." David said.

"So is that really it? Are we just gonna leave Sanji to get married and have Luffy starve to death?" Gemini said.

"If you ask that, then you clearly don't know us." Jexi said.

"He's right. There's no way we'll leave him at the mercy of that monster, for lack of a better word." Sectonia said.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave luffy here, and go after Sanji, even if we have to chase his trail all over the globe until we get to Whole Cake Island." Connor said.

"Whole Cake isn't even on this world." Betty said.

"Seriously, Connor. We just got Hope up to speed on this." Kokichi said.

"Yeah, that's ri… wait, HEY!" Hope said.

"Anyway, let's touch down and see what the situation is." David said.

"I'm a little worried about Luffy in the state he's in. Someone should stay behind so that he doesn't do anything reckless." Lloyd said.

"He's declared to sit in that one spot and not move or eat. What's the worst he could do?" Asta said.

"Okay, did you seriously just ask that?" Toma asked.

"Yeah, that kind of question is just a sign of bad luck." Tapu Koko said.

"He's right. Think I better keep watch over him." Dan said.

"I'll go too." Aelita said.

"Aelita?" Jeremie asked.

"Dan and I first met Luffy when we were starting out on our first adventure. Even if Ichigo and Davis aren't here, at least the two of us should watch him." Aelita said.

"We're the closest things to siblings to him. We're going without an objection." Dan said as the two of them left.

"Keep him safe you guys…" Hope said.

The heroes left the area from where the heartbreaking fight occurred. Spying a village up ahead, they went to it, but not far off from it, they saw Mario, unconscious, with a small, blue hat like ghost holding his ripped cap right near him.

"Is that… Mario?" Hope asked.

"It sure looks like it… but what's with that hat-ghost thing?"

"Someone's gotta get a read on the situation. Hey. Excuse us." David said.

"Meep!" the ghost squeaked as he bolted off.

"Great, I scared him." David said.

"Hey, up an at em Mario." Hope said touching the famous Plumber as he bolted upright, still riled up.

"Whoa whoa, easy! Were not with Bowser!" Toma said.

Mario ignored this as he chased after the small ghost before it soon stopped in its tracks.

"Ah...good. You stopped. You should be glad I saved you back there." the ghost said.

"Okay...start talking, ghost." Kazuichi said.

"Yes. My name is Cappy. And I was chasing this monster's ship to save my sister, Tiara." he said.

"Why would anyone want your sister?" Hope asked.

"Because of Bowser's wedding. God, I forget how slow you are sometimes." a voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Still...it wouldn't be you if you weren't slow." they said.

"Jack?" Jexi said.

"And not just me. Some old friends decided to tag along for the ride." Jack said.

"I think that's probably our cue to say…" a familiar tomboyish voice said as a girl and a boy came out behind them. "Didja miss us?"

"Oh hey, Rainbow." most of the Dimensional Heroes said nonchalantly.

"Seriously?! Ugh. I am not gonna try to be dramatic with you guys." Rainbow said.

"Jesse, it's good to see you again. I see your hair's spiked up a bit since you left. You're looking sharp as ever." David said.

"Thanks, sorry to have worried you." Jesse said spotting Dark Metaknight. "Uh… Dave? I know I don't question your judgment, but...what is he doing here?"

"Long story, but let's just say Symonne got Seraphnapped." David said.

"By Big Mom, I'm guessing. Starting to make sense why you'd come here." Jesse said as he spotted Francisca. "And who's the girl? Did you and Sectonia have a kid while I was gone, or something?"

"Yeah, I wish." David said. "This is Francisca, my pupil."

"Bonjam. It's nice to finally meet you. The others told me a lot about you." Francisca said.

"Speaking of...why are you guys here? I thought you were training at the Coalition." Indigo said.

"Yeah...about that. We sorta had a mini war in the Future Universe and it sorta...lead to the Coalition being shut down." Rainbow said.

"Shut down?" Connor said. "That can't be really what happened, that place seemed so bright in the future."

"It was...till we sorta….pissed off Cyan." Rainbow said.

"You pissed off, Cyan?!" Madoka said. "She's hardly ever mad."

"So uh.. What happened that got her so off her rocker?" Ty said.

"Our war took place on a place called Junkyard Planet. But it turned out to be a secret cultivation world for her. She was so pissed we wrecked it...she attacked a large portion of us." Rainbow said.

"She almost destroyed us until the president of the Coalition intervened. Him and Louie, they were talking with her. She agreed to let it go on several conditions. One of which was the disbandment of the Coalition." Jesse said.

"Damn… Good thing we left when we got the chance." Kaito said. "What about everyone else?"

"They'll be fine. Just split up and most returned to their homeworlds. Other stayed in Neo City. But...there are no more Blessed or Errors." Rainbow said.

"Man, that all sounds like you've been through an apocalypse." Hope said. "So, what brings you to the Cap Kingdom, my theif of a brother? I thought you were out stealing from the Combat Revues."

"Yeah, that turned out to be a bust. I needed something better...then I found out about the weddings here and decided...I'm gonna rip off both of them." Jack said.

"Speaking of weddings, you're all going after that one monster, right?" Cappy asked.

"Yes we are." Jexi said. "Big Mom is one thing but Bowser is another."

"Then were both after the same thing. Why don't we work together to save Tiara and Peach?" Cappy asked.

"I was going to propose the same thing." Jesse said.

"Hey, Jesse. How about getting your butt back on the team?" Ross asked.

"I would propose that as well. The team just isn't the same without you." David said.

"Same with you, Rainbow. Come back with us." Jexi said.

"Duh, why else would we be here?" Rainbow said.

Mario, nodding at the sight of the heroes coming to help, was ready to get back on his quest. But he noticed his hat was still missing and ruined.

"Oh, right… your cap." Cappy snickered as he glommed himself on Mario's head. "Not the same huh? No worries." he said fusing himself with the remains of Mario's hat before landing right on his head.

"Okay...first of all...where are we?" Lacy asked.

"The Cap Kingdom, home of tradition, prosperity and hats. This is its capital, Bonneton. A land of haberdashed dreams." Jack said.

"I can see that, considering all the damage…" Brandish said looking around.

"That was caused by Bowser… and of course every airship here is in shambles." Cappy said.

"Maybe there's one you and Mario could use the next kingdom over?" Sora asked.

"Yeah… yeah, there is one in the next kingdom! I could get Mario over there, but that would mean scaling Top-Hat Tower, and Bowser's Henchmen are still up there." Cappy said motioning to a small ship spraying confetti and playing some sort of music.

"So, what are we waiting for then?" Hope said before Jack grabbed him.

"Hold it, brother. Im not leaving here until ive got what i came for." Jack said.

"Uh.. i don't think Bonneton has anything worth stealing…" Cappy said.

"I'm sure there's…" Jack said before seeing a ship landing nearby. "Damn it. He followed us."

"He followed you? Who followed you?" Hope aske before seeing the Universal Police insignia. "Oh, no… you finally got some five-o on your tail, huh?"

"Afraid so. I knew this would happen eventually. See...I need to take on a disguise for now." Jack said before going to a damaged store before coming out in a black suit and top hat with his mask no longer being worn.

Out of the shuttle came a male officer.

"Greetings, officer. What can we do for you?" Connor asked as the officer showed his badge.

"Quit showing off that phony badge." he said slapping it out of Connor's hand. "I am Carapaccio. An Inspector from the Universal Police. I'm on the trail of a thief called Jack. I know he's on this world."

"Jack? I'm sorry to say Carapaccio… but uh, we don't really know the guy." Connor said.

"Don't bother lying. I know you worked with him in the past." Carapaccio said.

"Oh come on, we were working together to stop Diablo from… ah, never mind… he was cleared of his charges any way." Connor said.

"No he wasn't." Carapaccio said. "He's still wanted for thievery from multiple universes. He's looking at a lifetime in prison. Just because you're some washed up bounty hunter doesn't make you an official of the law."

"Washed...up?" Connor said in disbelief.

"Seeing as how he isn't around here...think I'll look around town for a bit. I'm not letting him get away." he said walking off.

"Washed up… the nerve of that guy!" Connor said.

"That's what impacted you the most out of this?" David asked.

"That was an insult to my pride, okay?" Connor said.

"Just come off it. I'm considered to be a washed-up tennis player, and you don't see me crying about it." David said.

"Plus what he said is kinda true. I mean when was the last time you caught an actual criminal...on your own?" Indigo said.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Connor said. "Let's just get to Top Hat tower before that Inspector realizes anything."

"Before that, weren't you looking for someone here, Jack?" Rainbow asked.

"I wasn't looking for anyone. Just grabbing some souvenir's. Ah...wait, that's right. I'm looking for someone to help my plans. An escape artist that escaped from that stupid prison that blew up." Jack said.

"Considering what Big Mom and her cronies are capable of, I'd say you'd need one." Zelos said.

"Yeah. He's an escape artist dubbed the Escape Master. He was last seen here. Now I only need to...wait." Jack said before spotting a human man with some bags in the town before he stopped the moment he saw them. "There he is!"

"Ah crap!" he said dropping the bags as he took off.

"I'll get this guy. Check this out. Zone Speed!" David said slowing time to a stop before he shot something at the man before making him fall. "Got him. Wait, what?" he said as the man started digging before digging through the ground.

"Damn...guess there's a reason he's called an Escape Master...but there's no way he'll go far." Jack said seeing the ground coming up as it went towards the tower.

"Oh no, that's where Bowser's henchmen are! We gotta hurry and stop him!" Cappy said.

"Right-o!" Jesse said. "By the way, Dave. That was an amazing move you pulled! Since when could you do that?"

"Just recently. Ryoma's been teaching me how to use it." David said.

"By the time he'll perfect it, it'll be the ultimate countermeasure against him." Ty said.

"You're referring to Katakuri, right? I sure hope that'll be the case." Jesse said.

Going inside Top hat tower, the group scanned the area.

"Where's the Escape artist?" Sora asked.

Donald looked around before seeing him climb up the ledges. "There he is!" he called.

"Crap." he groaned as he started swinging himself grabbing each ledge quickly before reaching the top and running out the door.

"Damn, he's good…" Ty said. "How the heck are we supposed to top that?"

Cappy noticed a few frogs hopping around. "By the looks of things, you guys could clear those easy, but Mario needs a bit more spring… hey Mario, throw me at one of those frogs."

"Okie-Dokie." Mario said throwing cappy as he latched on to one of the frogs.

"Umph! There we go. Cmon!" Cappy called as Mario was immediately sucked into the cap. After a moment, the frog gained a mustache and the same eyes as Mario.

"Whoa! Thats cool!" Chopper said.

"Pretty neat huh? I can latch myself onto anything, enemy or otherwise, and Mario can take control of it. I call it Capture.. Get it?" Cappy asked.

Mario was then hopping up each individual platform as the group followed by climbing each one. They soon reached the top of the tower where the guy was cornered.

"Damn...no way out." he said before seeing them approach.

"In all fairness, you really should've come up here in the first place." Sting said.

"Oh yeah...we'll...I do have a last resort." he said standing on the edge. "Let me go or I drop to my death."

"You're not serious, are you? We just wanna talk." Ty said.

"That's what all hero types say." he said.

"Look, before you jump to any conclusions, note that we're not here to hurt you. A companion of ours has a favor to ask of you." Sectonia said.

"A favor huh?" he said.

"I'm stealing from two massive weddings and I need a master escape artist." Jack said. "I need your skills. So please help me." Jack said.

"Hmm. Fine. On the condition I don't get arrested afterwards and get half the profits." he said.

"Done." Jack said.

"Wow...that was...dramatic right dere." a voice said as they saw a small ship with four rabbits in there. "As for us, we happen ta be da planners of Bowser's wedding. We're called...the Broodals!" said the shortest of them.

"A quartet of rabbits are Bowser's wedding planners?" Ty said.

"At least the name is original." David said.

"Oh snap! Lookie here, buds! Actual Lunarians!" said a larger rabbit in back.

"People from the moon, just like us." the tallest rabbit said.

"So what if they're people from the moon. We still gotta stomp them out." the shortest one said as he jumped out. "The name is Topper and you'll be...on bottom." he said throwing his hat at them.

"Whoa!" Gemini said as the hat was dodged.

"We already got what we came for in dese parts, so there's no reason to stick around. But.. da boss said roughin' up mustached creeps and deyre pals was on the contract, so i still got some work to do!" Topper said spawning three more hats on top of his head.

"You're gonna be sorely disappointed in your results then." David said.

"Yeah...especially considering these are just top hats." Jack said tossing two knives at two of them before kicking one of them at Topper as it collided and sent him flying far away.

"The Broodals, huh? Those guys are gonna be a pain." Ty said. "But hey, David. It must be pretty weird knowing there are other moon inhabitants other than Lunarians."

"Not really. Trust me, you'll see why when we get the chance to return to Cecil's world." David said.

"But in any case… we've got work to do!" Cappy said. "See that island over there? Thats the Cascade Kingdom. Its where we'll find us a ship to help keep up with you guys."

"We'll meet you over there. Hopefully we'll be able to chase both Bowser and Sanji this way." Ty said.

"Right." Jexi said. "Off we go then."


	2. Land of Waterfalls! Cascade Kingdom

It was a few hours later after departing from Bonneton that the ships were soon coming into sight of a large island filled with prehistoric looking plants and fossils but one things that caught their eye were enormous waterfalls.

"Ladies and gents...welcome to the Cascade Kingdom! Land of Waterfalls and Natural Treasures." Jack said.

"So is this where we'll find Mario his ship?" Ruby asked.

"I guess. Though from where the wire is going….it leads to Fossil Falls, the last holdout of history. Its a tourist sight but no one goes there cause of the dinosaurs." Jack said.

"Wait….dinosaurs?!" Hope said.

"Yep. Cascade Kingdom is the only place that has any sort of Dinosaurs still living." Jack said.

"We'd probably best be careful then." Soul said.

"Yeah, or else we'd probably be eaten. I don't think Toma would have much problem here though, he usually hunts dinosaurs." Hope said

"What? I hunt boars. Though it is true dinosaurs were around in my world." Toma said.

"Hope, you really need to get your facts straight, buddy." David said.

"We just need to relax. We're about to touch down." Volt said as the ship touched the ground as they disembarked.

"It really is...breathtaking here." Fluttershy said.

"So, where do we start looking for the ship, Cappy?" Erica asked.

"Hmm… im sure i saw it past the waterfall. But we need to get across the basin first." Cappy said.

"Its not a problem." Bakugo said blowing up a rock spire as it fell to make a bridge for them.

Out of the remains spawned a yellow moon with Eyes.

"Oh, a Power Moon! That'll come in handy for when we need to power the ship." Cappy said. "And there she is!"

The ship itself was hat shaped like the others back in the Cap Kingdom, but bigger and rusted a bit.

"Yeesh… It sure looks like it's been here for a while." Jesse said.

"Yes. It appears time has done a number. But gathering at least four more of these power moons should bring it back up to speed." Cappy said.

"Shouldn't be too hard...I can feel a big supply of them above us." Harumi said.

"You can tell that easily?" Kendo asked.

"Like David, I'm also half Lunarian but unlike him...I can sense lunar energy." Harumi said.

"Well, I could, but my focus is more on magic." David said.

"So let's go get those moons." Hope said.

"There is one problem though." Harumi said.

Upon climbing up the top, they saw a large rabbit woman in a red dress with a golden chain chomp walking about the area.

"We need to get it….from that ugly thing?" Natsu asked.

"Excuse me?" the woman expressed in anger.

"Whoa! I think she's a Moon Rabbit, just like those four we saw in Bonneton!" Connor said.

"Shut up, has been bounty hunter." she said.

"Again? Does everyone think that about me?" Connor said.

"Id say pretty much." Brandish said.

"If you think I will part with any of my precious power moons, you are sadly mistaken. In fact...all of you will make lovely meals for my adorable Chain Chompikins." she said before sending the golden chain chomp on them.

"Whoa!" Ty said as it charged, missing.

"You can't escape!" the large rabbit said as Chain Chompikins continued to attack.

Mario then thought swiftly as he tossed his hat at the chain chomp and possessed it. He moved it far out before jumping out as it hit her in the face, enraging her as she tossed her pet at them.

"Mario's got the right idea, we gotta slam that Golden Chain Chomp into her!" Indigo said. "I'll start next!" she said as it came at her before she punched it right at the woman and inflicted damage once more before she tossed her pet once more.

"Alright. One more hit should do it." Jesse said.

"Go down!" Toma said giving it a solid hit as it smacked her in the face, shattering it as it sent her flying while the necklace dropped to the ground.

"Hmm. Yep. Looks like we have all the power moons we need." Harumi said looking the necklace over.

"Let's start the power up than." Cappy said.

They returned to the old ship as the power moons entered the top of it. A bright glow then overcame it as it was soon quickly restored to its former glory taking the form as a red top hat ship.

"We did it! Its operational again!" Cappy said. "Now we can all chase after Bowser and your friend together! So let us depart!"

Mario took the helm as the ship took off, the heroes ships joining them as they sailed across the skies.

"So, your friend's name is Sanji, huh?" Cappy asked. "Who's he getting married too?"

"This girl named Charlotte Pudding. On any other day, Sanji would be happy to marry any lady, but this isn't some normal wedding." Hope said.

"Oh? How so?" Cappy asked.

"Because she's a daughter of the emperor Charlotte Linlin aka Big Mom." Jexi said.

"Big Mom?! Why would your buddy wanna marry anyone related to her?!" Cappy asked in shock.

"It's forced. The Vinsmokes want to conquer the North Blue and with Big Mom, they'll have the power to do so." Jexi said.

"But don't the Vinsmokes have super powerful technology? Why would they want big Moms help?" Ty asked.

"Its their business but we can't let it stand." Spectra said.

"It probably isn't gonna be easy." Connor siad. "Hold on… wasnt Capone planning to assassinate her? Maybe we can convince him to give us a hand."

"It's not going to matter. Not if he doesn't get past her bulldog Katakuri." David said.

"Which is where you come in, David. If you manage to perfect Zone Shot and Zone Speed before we get to the Tea Party, Katakuri will have his hands full." Ty said.

"As for Capone we don't even know where he is." Jexi said. "So stop making suggestions, Connor."

"Right, right…" Connor said.

"What we do need to focus on is Bowser. This wedding of his has gotta be pretty special if he's marrying Peach." Rainbow said.

"Hmm. Nearest kingdom is the Sand Kingdom...we can try there next." Jack said.

"As the name suggests, it's nothing but desert, and it can get pretty hot." Cappy said.

"Ugh… Great." David said.

"Hmm… the guide here says there's ruins in the Sand Kingdom… and also some great treasure!" Cappy said showing a giant ring. "This is the Binding Band. A ring that's said to bind people together like a wedding ring. That sounds like something Bowser would want to get his claws on."

"Then we're off...to Sand Kingdom." Zexi said.


	3. The Red Desert Sands! Sand Kingdom!

It was a few days later that we see the ships arriving in a large sandy desert filled with red sand.

"Welcome to Sand Kingdom, home of red sands and lively locals." Jack said.

"It's definitely that. Nothing but sandy desert. Except that small town." Megaman said.

"That would be Tostarena, gateway to the stark beauty of the desert. It's a town that thrives on tourism." Jack said.

"Uh...is there supposed to be ice all over the place though?" Toma asked.

Toma's observations showed that there was in fact ice. Large spires of ice and snow covered around tostarena.

"That's not a normal case in deserts. Something's up." David said.

"We'd better go check it out." Hope said.

Touching down, the groups got a closer look at the spawned ice. The sun was shining, yet ice was seen covering the desert.

"This is definitely not normal. Something's disturbed the natural order here." Twilight said.

"Yes. There is definitely a strange power at work in this desert. And I think...its coming from there." Sahara said pointing to an upside down pyramid.

"The Inverted Pyramid...its a tourist attraction here. But it's supposed to be floating, not stuck in the ground." Jack said.

"So maybe there's something in there that's keeping that pyramid on the ground." Rogue said.

"Then stop talking about it, cause we're about to cross the desert." Ty said.

The group soon began to cross the desert, passing by many ruins and what appeared to be poisonous swamps as they got closer and closer to the pyramid. They quickly started scaling it before reaching the top where they saw a familiar ship flying around the pyramid. "Ugh...of course they would be behind this." Tulip said.

"And they aren't alone." Rainbow said seeing a large ship.

"Ah...welcome one and….ah! You! I knew it!" Bowser said pointing to Rainbow.

"Knew what?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know! You pestered me at the races about my plans and I didn't tell you cause I knew you'd interfere. Now look where you are!" Bowser said.

"To be fair, we're here because we were following a companion's trail. We only ran into you by chance." Hope said.

"Baloney! I don't trust you chumps. Never have, never will. Now than...take care of these losers like I'm paying you carrot munchers to do." Bowser said as his ship flew off.

"Well, you're not really on the boss's side are you?" the female rabbit said.

"Hey, he starred in the races, and he said he was planning something big. But i guess old habits catch up to you." Rainbow said.

"It's already too late for you chumps anyway. We already have the Binding Band, and the boss just flew away with it." the girl said. "And you chumps aren't invited. So says I, Harriet." she said jumping down as her helmet gained a spike on it.

"A shame. Sounds like quite the party." Rainbow said drawing her Blade. "Well...in that case...guess we'll have to crash it in the end."

"Not on my watch! Eat this!" Harriet said manifesting a bomb from her hair and tossing it. It exploded leaving lava behind.

"So that's her skill." Akame said.

"I got this." Rainbow said holding her blade like a bat as Harriet tossed a bomb at her. Rainbow them knocked it back at Harriet as it exploded and sent her into the wall.

"You little…" Harriet said retracting into her helmet as she flew and dropped bombs.

"No you don't!" Rainbow said knocking one of the bombs Harriet dropped into the helmet sending Harriet spinning. "And here's the home run!" she said whacking Harriet in the back with her sword as she sent the rabbit flying far away.

"Nice hustle Rainbow. Your training really paid off." Sunset said.

"I had some good teachers. Too bad I'm not an Error anymore though…" Rainbow said.

"Wait, Cyan erased your Error DNA?" Toma asked.

"Wasn't that already explained when she met back with us?" Sectonia asked.

"What do you think I meant when I said there were no more Blessed or Enhanced. Cyan erased the powers and genes from anyone who had them. Same thing with the gods of the other universes." Rainbow said.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow." Hope said.

"What are you talking about? I'm glad that gene is gone." Rainbow said.

"You are? Why?" Ty asked.

"I'll be honest...being an Error sucked. All it got me was being hit on by that Marcus guy." Rainbow said.

"Yep. Even tried to add him to that little harem of his." Usopp said.

"Exactly why I can't stand government types. Always in it for themselves." David said.

"Luckily, she doesn't have to worry about that anymore." Gajeel said.

"Yeah. Even if i dont have my Error gene anymore, I still have what makes me who i am. I dont need something else to be a hero. Besides, after I was stripped of my power...the appeal of him suddenly fizzled out. So I just left that guy in the dust." Rainbow said.

"Ouch, kind of a harsh way to get denied." Kaito said.

"Yeah...he didn't give me much choice. Seemed all he and the others cared about was love and not the actual training." Rainbow said. "But...let's not talk about it anymore."

"Yeah. It seems like you and Jesse will have to resume your training with Aqua. Now that I think about it, that's what we should've done from the start." David said.

"Yeah...it was stupid of me to even consider that offer and...hey did it suddenly get colder?" Rainbow asked shivering as the sun quickly set and the pyramid shook as it started to rise.

"Uh oh… i think we might have done the wrong thing." Lector said.

"The Binding Band isn't in the Kingdom anymore. Because of that… this Kingdoms Guardian is angry." Robin said.

"Guardian?" Hope said.

"An Aztec guardian called Knucklotec." Robin said. "He is the guardian of the Binding Band...he must have awoken when Bowser stole it."

"I know if we can defeat him, the ice will disappear and The Sand Kingdom will go back to normal." Heart said.

"I'll do it then." David said.

"Don't be reckless. You need to save your strength for Katakuri." Dark Metaknight said.

"As far as we know, you're the only one that can match his future sight. Can you make sure to keep your energy at full? We all know your Zone techniques sap your stamina." Hope asked.

"As much as I hate to agree, he's right. Consecutive uses will only drain you of your energy." Dark Metaknight said.

"So just leave it to all of us." Zexi said as they jumped down after Mario did. Upon reaching the bottom, they soon saw a large stone head rising with two floating stone hands beside it.

"WHERE...RING?! YOU TAKE RING!?" it said in anger.

"We didnt take it. But i think we're past talking at this point. So let's just fight!" Ryuko said.

(Cue-How It Started: Sonic and the Secret Rings)

Knuklotec started by moving his fists, trying to smash the heroes with each of his hands. Ty moved out of the way as one of the hands smashed into one of the icicles planted into the ground.

"OUCH!" the guardian yelped as his left hand was stunned.

Mario then threw cappy at the stunned hand and possesed it, redirecting it and making Knuklotec punch himself.

"That'll teach you!" Cappy said.

Knuklotec then re rose as he fired his fists at them like rockets.

"Whoa." Cappy said as Mario quickly dodged as Knuklotec floated back to the platform.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Celeste said. "Draco, give me fire!" she said as she took on a lizard like appearance with wings as she flew at it. "Dragon Fist!" she said punching it in the face and sent it flying before reverting.

Knuclotec then tried to attack with a clapping attack, but Flamberge used her sword to stab his hands.

"OWWWWW!" he screamed.

"Time to melt you!" Flamberge said swinging her sword. "The flame of my burning emotions… will scorch the world as they are channeled through my blade! This is it! " she said as it hit but did nothing. "Uh...isn't he ice?"

"No...that thing...these stones...it's all pure crystal!" Rarity said.

"In that case… Gemina!" Hope said.

"Yes...I think I know a way to end this quickly." Gemina said raising her arms as Knuklotec was beginning to twitch and shake.

"What are you doing?" Ty asked.

"I'm manipulating the crystal bonds of the one on its head. I'm breaking them apart one by one until…" Gemina said as Knuklotec began to crumble before breaking apart into many pieces.

"Yeah!" Conner said.

"I didn't know you could do that, Gemina." Erica said.

"The true use of the Crystal style isn't instant generation. It's the manipulation of crystal compounds within the ground." Gemina said.

"So you're not only able to create crystals… you can also alter their composition and break them down too." Mickey said.

"That's a really nifty style you've got there." Goofy said.

"Yes...I suppose." Gemina said.

"In any case, it looks like we've collected enough power moons to move on to the next kingdom. And with the Sand Kingdom back to normal, we can move on." Cappy said.

"We'll be approaching a fork. One path heads for the Lake Kingdom and the other goes to the Wooded Kingdom. Which path?" Jack asked.

"Let's go to the Lake Kingdom first." David said.

"A marvelous idea!" Rarity beamed. "I heard the Lake Kingdom is known for its Fashion as well as beautiful waters! Oh! I simply must know if they're viewing their famous Lochlady Dress when we get there!"

"But, what about the Devil Fruit users? They can't swim, remember?" Rantaro asked.

"Then we'll just stay on the ship. Seems simple enough." Law said.

"We'd better hurry. I mean… wouldn't Bowser want something like the Lochlady dress for Peach to wear at his wedding?" Hope asked.

"Then we have to get there post haste!" Rarity said.

"I swear, with all the exposition he's revealing, that guy will one day be the death of me." David said.

"Hope isn't much of a secrets guy. More like...wants to solve a mystery without doing the work guy. Though he did get one right when we were separate." Jexi said.

"Oh ha-ha." Hope asid. "Can we just go to the Lake Kingdom already?"

"Yeah, we should get going." Jexi said.


	4. Fashion and Mermaids! Lake Kingdom

As the group soared across the sky, they soon came across a large country filled with many beautiful lakes.

"Welcome to the Lake Kingdom, land of beauty and clear water." Jack said.

"And Fashion, as Rarity was telling us." Sunset said.

"Yeah. The people of this land make their living through making clothing and costumes." Jack said. "Though if you want to see real fashion, you gotta see the crown jewel, Lake Lamode, the town both in and on the lake."

"Got it. Those of us that can't swim should stay put here. Unfortunately, that includes Sonic and the Devil Fruit users." Skyler said.

"Yeah. We already knew that." Law said.

"Don't worry. We'll get those Power Moons before you know it." David said as Sectonia armatized with Tapu Fini and Rose armatized with Mikleo.

The ships soon touched down on the beach as they disembarked. "Well...here goes." Zexi said as one by one they dove into the lake.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" one of the mermaids sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, it's terrible! Four creatures appeared and stole our famous Lochlady Dress!" the mermaid said. "They broke the stairs to the water plaza, so I'm afraid if you want to get there, you'll have to take the long way around."

"They probably shipped it off already, but just in case, we better check it out." David said.

"Um, David? Don't you think you're getting a little too close to her?" Ming asked.

"Oh, lay off. This is the first time he's seen a mermaid in real life." Harumi said.

Taking the alternate route to the water plaza, Mario managed to swim his way through by possessing a cheep cheep. As they swam into the plaza, they couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the crystal clear waters.

"It's so beautiful here…" Erica said.

"Yes, it looks very exquisite." Sectonia said.

"Not to mention that the locals seem rather nice." David said.

"Sure you're not just checking them out cause they're mermaids?" Jack asked.

"Sh-shut it! Like Harumi said, I've never seen a mermaid in real life before." David said. "Akihabara is in the middle of Tokyo. No coasts or shores nearby."

"Yeah...guess it is kind of hard to see aquatic species if you're landlocked." Zexi said.

"Yes and there are very few places to see them. New World, Ocean Universe, Fishman Island…" Tulip said.

"Don't forget Atlantica." Gemini said.

"Yeah, I admit. I've been missing out on a lot." David said.

"Yeah...it's hard to see all the wonders of this world cause of these wedding crises. Maybe after they all blow over, we should take a short vacay and check them all out for reals." Zexi said.

"That sounds like a good idea." David said.

"But for now we just need to find...them!" Daisy said pointing up as they saw a large ship flying on a solid platform above.

"Looks like they haven't left yet. Probably wanted to rub it in our faces since we arrive after they steal things." Hope said.

As they got onto the platform, the ship faced them as the tallest rabbit tipped his hat.

"Ah hyuh hyuh hyuh! Yer too late! We already got the Lochlady Dress!" he said.

"You mongrels! Can't you steal a normal wedding dress instead of only one that exists ever?!" Rarity asked.

"Wow… Rarity looks pissed today." Scott said.

"She's a fashionista, and she really wanted to see that dress I suppose." Ramona said.

"As much as we wanna show it to er', thats a no can do. Boss wants the best stuff fer his wedding." the tall rabbit said.

"You've just made a big mistake there. Rarity, since you're already fired up about this, why don't you teach this guy some manners?" David said.

"On that, i agree." Rarity said.

"Feeling fiesty, girlie? Well it aint gonna help ya. This dress matches the boss's tuxedo, so there's no WAY we're givin it back!" the rabbit said jumping off the ship. "Name's Rango, and you're going for a spin!" he said spinning his hat at her.

"Nice try." she said firing an arrow as the hat tipped over as she jumped onto it and bounced. "Crystal Arrow Barrage!" she said firing multiple ones that bombarded on Rango.

"Ow...not very ladylike. But...I'll fix that." he said tossing two hats at her that had saws on the edges of them as they spun.

"Please." she said making a crystal barrier around herself that blocked them as she focused an arrow on Rango. "Any regrets?"

"Uh...yeah. I regret…" Rango started before the arrow was fired as she sent him flying. "Fighting you!" he cried out.

"And that is what happens when you mess with fashion." Rarity said.

"Wow...that was pretty good." one of the mermaids said as they talked among themselves.

"Yes. These people are way better than that party that came before." another said.

"Hold on, what party?" Hope asked.

"They were a group of pirates. They came to collect a wedding dress that was commissioned before. They collected it and took off." one of them said.

"Another wedding dress order?" Ty asked.

"And I think we all know who that's for." Jesse said.

"No doubt. You know where they say they were going?" Jexi asked.

"Not the main crew...but the bride went with some of guards to a small cabin in the Wooded Kingdom to relax before the wedding day." one of them said.

"So Puddings all alone? Maybe we can convince her to call this whole thing off." Ty said. "I mean… she seems like the one Charlotte that isn't totally crazy."

"Well...it's worth a try. But not all of us better go to her. A small party of three should do." Jexi said.

"I'll have Solana, Luna and Celeste talk it out. Women understand the thoughts of other women better." Skyler said.

"That seems like the best option. In the meantime, we'll keep chasing after the Broodals. The Wooded Kingdom was where we were headed next anyway." Jack said. "Let's get going than."

"Wooded Kingdom...a kingdom of wonderful...nature." Shiozaki said.


	5. Kingdom of Flowers! True Intentions

Entering the borders of the woodded kingdom, the sight was wonderful. It was actually a biodome filled with flowers, and machines that took care of the plants.

"So this is the Wooded Kingdom." Hope said. "So basically, the whole place is just one big biosphere."

"It's known as the Ancient Gardens tended by Futuristic Machines." Jack said.

"Machines?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. The Steam Gardeners. They're machines that tend to all the plant life in this kingdom. There's plenty of them where we're going. Steam Gardens, the world's most advanced greenhouse." Jack said.

"Huh. I didn't think machines and plants would mix together. But i guess this kingdom mixes them pretty well." Izuku said.

"Shiozaki, what do you think about all of this?" Kendo asked.

"I'm not as extreme about it as Ceresmon, but… I can't help but marvel at how this kingdom blends nature and technology together." Shiozaki said.

"Yeah, they take care of the flowers so well here." Erica said. "I hope those mean Bun-Buns didn't steal any of them."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Hope asked as the ships landed.

"Solana, Luna, Celeste, keep safe. We don't know if Pudding is dangerous or not, and that worries me a bit." Ty said.

"Oh come on Ty, she's just a harmless little girl, what could go wrong?" Solana said as the three headed off.

"I dunno. I'm just getting a bad feeling…." Ty said. "Think I'll trail them just to be safe."

As Ty followed the Sun, Moon and star trio, the heroes noticed Skyler not stopping him as they headed out.

"Skyler… you're not stopping Ty from following them." Locks said.

"Yeah, isn't this the part where you would usually blast him with a gust of wind like with Hope and Connor?" Jane asked.

"He is a respectable person unlike Hope and Connor." Skyler said.

"Huh. I wonder what she sees in Ty that she doesn't in us?" Hope said.

"Stop asking stupid questions like that, doormats." Skyler said sending them crashing into the ground.

"You really gotta stop trying to talk to her…." Connor said.

"Yeah." Hope said.

As the others went to explore this kingdom, Ty had gone on his own to follow after the three before they entered a small cabin. "Hmm. What is going on in there?" he wondered before he heard a noise. He quickly turned only to see Zelos behind him. "What? Why are you here?"

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but you said it yourself. We don't know what Charlotte Pudding is capable of. Plus, if she really is dangerous, then I couldn't just let those three ladies go off on their own." Zelos said.

"I know. I just….shh. Get down." Ty said as they ducked down in the bushes. Looking across the way, they saw Sanji heading towards the cabin with a basket. "Sanji? Looks like he wanted to treat Pudding to lunch."

"Ah...a romantic picnic." Zelos said.

Ty then noticed Sanji unable to get the door opened. "Strange...looks like she locked the door. Wait...any open windows we can spy through?" Ty asked.

"Yeah...in the back." Zelos said as they headed near the back same time as Sanji. As soon as they approached, they heard some laughter.

"What in the?" Ty said as they got up as Sanji peeked only to see the three girls tied up as Pudding was standing upright laughing as she held a gun in her hand.

"Oh my god… We knew it was too good to be true." Zelos said.

"Oh Pudding….let's get married. Oh Sanji." Pudding said. "Ahahahaha! I can't believe he stupidly bought that." she said as her hair was moved over to reveal a third eye on her forehead.

"A third eye on her forehead?" Zelos said.

"She's one of the Three-Eye tribe. But that's not the issue here." Ty said. "What you're looking at… is Puddings true colors."

"Why...why are you doing this?" Luna said looking at Solana who was shot through the leg.

"Look...I don't want to marry that loser. See, mama doesn't want a scientific army...she wants a clonable army. That way...she'll have an endless army of soldiers." Pudding said. "And you heroes going around saying you'll have me stop this wedding? Hahahaha! You never had a chance of stopping it." Pudding said.

"She looked so innocent too. Not a bad actor." Ty said glaring as rain started to fall.

"So you don't have to worry… i don't plan on marrying that idiot anyway. In fact, i'm going to kill him!" Pudding said. "But not just him, that entire Vinsmoke family is going to die as well."

"And since you'll be married to him, you'd be part of his family, leaving the entire Germa Kingdom to you." Celeste said.

"That is right. I mean, you should have seen his face. So ugly and pathetic." she said laughing as outside Sanji was trying to light a cigarette but couldn't due to the rain as he was crying tears.

"Damn… Guess he found out. It's really hitting him hard." Zelos said.

"She was his only hope to him. And she tore it apart like paper. People like that make me sick." Ty said.

"We need to get those three outta there." Zelos said.

"Yeah...we need to...Ah!" Ty said getting shot in the back. He growled as he saw soldiers behind them. "Damn it."

"Ty!" Zelos said.

"No...don't worry about me. You gotta get back to the others. I'll hold off the soldiers." Ty said.

"But…" Zelos said.

"GO! DAMMIT!" he shouted as Zelos ran off. "I can't believe it. We were careful but...we got played." he said fighting them off.

"Now...I'm going to let you go...but I'll have to edit those memories of yours." Pudding said as she plunged her arm into Celeste's head as she pulled out a film strip. "I ate the Memo Memo Fruit and became a memory editing human. I just need to make a few edits where you all think I agreed to call the wedding off and you'll get those loser friends of yours to back off of us." she said as she was editing their memories.

"Dammit… she's definitely good at her job…" Ty said beaking one homies back. "It can't be helped. Zelos heard everything though, so if anyone can get the info back...its him. I just gotta…" Ty said before a large figure approached him from behind. "You're…" he said before he was stabbed with a trident and pinned.

"Shh. Stop talking. I know you are immortal...so you will make up as the replacement one that was lost." Katakuri said stepping out.

"You were...protecting Pudding weren't you?" Ty asked.

"I have 38 younger sisters who look up to me. The same with 44 younger brothers. I cannot be a bad older brother figure to them." Katakuri said glaring at him.

"That… that makes sense…" Ty said. "There's no point in fighting back. I surrender. I…" Ty said before collapsing.

"Take him back to the ship. But make sure to fill a barrel with cement, put him in there and tie it up. I'm not taking chances with him." Katakuri said as the soldiers dragged him off. "Seems the other one got away. I still failed in keeping things quiet." he growled.

It was back in the Steam Gardens as the others were dealing with a poison spewing rabbit named Spewart who was keeping them busy before he was sent flying.

"I didn't even think rabbits could spit poison. Wonder if it's something they eat." Pit said.

"Is that really the question to ask? They stole the Soiree Bouquet, and got away." King said before a white saucer like machine zipped over their heads and entered a tower.

"What the heck was that?" Connor asked.

"Probably a UFO, or something. We'd better check it out." Hope said.

Traversing across the structures, the group and Mario arrived in a secret flower garden where they saw the saucer sucking up all the flowers in it.

"It must be a flower harvester for Bowser. We can't let this thing continue." Shiozaki said.

Mario then tossed cappy at a strange onion like creature and possessed it. It ran towards the saucer as its legs extended, pounding against its glass dome making it turn over as it buzzed in anger.

"Hey, Gear face! Bowser's already got a Bouquet, so there's no need for any more flowers!" Kaminari asid.

"FLOWERS FLOWERS FLOWERS…. MUST HAVE ALL THE FLOWERS." the harvester beeped. "DO NOT MESS WITH ME, BIPEDS."

"It's no use. It'll just keep going until we stop it." Shiozaki said. "As a hero...I will not allow you to continue to sully these flower gardens!"

"That's the spirit, Shiozaki!" Jesse said.

Using her vines, she stuck each of the machines cores several times before she upstruck the machine into the air.

"That'll teach you!" Cappy said.

The machine made the objective of attacking its cores a lot harder by spawning stone barriers.

"That will not stop me." she said easily breaking through them and shattering the orbs and striking the machine once more.

"FLOWERS...FLOWERS...FLOW…" the machine said before slowing to a stop before exploding into many flower petals.

"You got him!" Ochako said.

"Yes...now the flowers can grow and bloom in peace." Shiozaki said.

They soon left and returned to the main forest where they saw Solana, Luna and Celeste approach. "Good news! We made a breakthrough!" Solana said.

"Wait, so you actually got Pudding to call the wedding off?" Hope said.

"We did. She'll ask Big Mom and we'll see Sanji again real soon." Luna said.

"A happy ending for all." Celeste said.

"If only it were that simple." Zelos said as he approached holding his arm.

"Zelos! What happened?!" David asked.

"I know what really happened. I managed to get away, but...Ty wasn't so lucky." Zelos said. "He's been captured."

"No!" Elizabeth said.

"But...that's not right. I remember things being peaceful." Celeste said.

"You're memories have been rewritten. The truth is...the Vinsmoke family is going to die at the wedding." Zelos said.

"Are you serious? Does Sanji know about this?" Shuichi asked.

"He does. And he's not exactly taking it well." Zelos said.

"Sanji…" Jexi said before they saw Sanji running at them in silence. "What the?"

"You're back… but… shouldn't you-" Hope said before he was kicked.

"Just shut up and give me the keys to your shuttle on the Beacon!" Sanji shouted.

"Sanji, what's going on?" Sectonia asked.

"I'm taking care of something important. Something only I can do." Sanji said looking at the basket beside him.

"No point in asking where this is going. Here." Hope said tossing Sanji the shuttle keys.

"Thanks. And you can take out the pain on me later!" Sanji shouted as he ran into the shuttle.

"You were right, Zelos. He's not taking it well." David said.

"I already have an idea where he's going." Jexi said. "Sorry to cut and run guys...but me and my group...we're going back to Cap Kingdom."

"You're...going to get Luffy, are you?" David asked.

"I want to know what's going to happen next. No...I need to know." Jexi said.

"Don't worry, Jexi. We'll handle things while you guys are off." David said.

"We'll meet back in the Metro Kingdom. It's where the rest of the thieves are hiding. Seems perfect for us to make a meeting place." Jack said.

"Thanks." Jexi said as the Dimensional Heroes hurried off as the other groups went their own way.

"Guys, what about Ty? We just gonna leave him to be put in Big Mom's collection?" Lector asked.

"Ty's already gone. All we can do is keep going." Meliodas said.

"I hope he will be okay…" Elizabeth said.

"We don't have time to worry about him. Right now, we gotta make for the Metro Kingdom." Volta said.


	6. Reconciliation and Battle in the Clouds!

It was on the way to the Metro Kingdom that they saw Bowser's airship flying in the air above them.

"Everyone, look!" Cappy said. "Its Bowser's ship! We've finally caught up with him!"

"He's headed for the Cloud Kingdom it looks like." Jack said.

"Alright, we can cut him off there." Hope said. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, in the Cap Kingdom, the Dimensional Heroes descended as they got off, only to see the town filled with the beaten bodies of soldiers. "What the heck?" Jexi said.

"Dan!" Ranma said seeing Dan leaning against a fence. "What happened here, man?"

"Big Mom...she heard that we were here along with Indigo...she sent lots of soldiers here to try and kill her. We tried to tell them she was gone...but it ended up in a fight." Dan said.

"So that's why you're so badly wounded…. Wait…. Wheres Aelita and Luffy?" Pit asked.

"Aelita's resting inside one of the Bonneter's homes. Luffy...I haven't seen him since the fighting began." Dan said.

"Start searching." Jexi said. "He has to be here."

The group was frantically searching the area for Luffy. It kept on for a bit until Sanji arrived as he ran through the battlefield.

"Luffy!" he called out as he ran through. It wasn't long before Sanji soon found Luffy, nothing but skins and bones as he lied peacefully against the fences.

Luffy was soon awake as he smelled the air before seeing Sanji. "San...ji? Oh..is that?" Luffy asked before the basket was dropped to his feet. Inside the basket was a bento that had most of its contents completely ruined by mud and rain water.

"Its awful. Don't eat it." Sanji said before Luffy grabbed the meat inside as he started eating it.

"It's...good. This is...the best." Luffy said happily eating it.

"Liar." Sanji said quietly as Luffy ate the bento.

"I mean it, it's amazing! You shoulda cooked more than this, so everyone could eat!" Luffy said.

"Shut it." Sanji said quietly.

"That was amazing." Luffy said now full.

"Good...now leave this world with the others." Sanji said.

"You know were not gonna do that." Asta said.

"This isn't for discussion." Sanji said.

"Okay, come with us." Luffy said.

"No, I can't. I can't under three reasons. 1: I went against and battered you, my captain. 2: Zeff is still a hostage being held against me. 3: My family...I still hate them so much but...I can't just leave them to die. So...I hope you can understand my reasons." Sanji said before Luffy punched Sanji right in the face and send him across the area.

"You liar! Tell me….WHAT DO YOU REALLY WANT?!" Luffy shouted.

Sanji soon rose back up as he was shedding tears, remembering times he cooked for both the group and the crew. "I... I...I wanna go back to the Sunny!" Sanji cried. "But...I'm powerless. I can't do anything to stop this."

Luffy smiled as he stood up. "Then we'll do it together! We'll go and smash up that wedding!" Luffy declared.

"Damn straight!" Natsu said. "Screw this whole wedding, assassination…. Whatever it's gonna be! If that's your fate right now, then we'll just burn it all away so you can come back with us!"

"If you honestly thought we were gonna turn our backs to you after all you've done for us over the years, you've been dead wrong." Dan said.

"Everyone…" Sanji said crying as he tried to smile.

Elsewhere in the clouds, the others had soon descended down into the cloud Kingdom as they soon approached and saw Bowser already waiting there.

"Well..ain't this a pleasure. Hmm...looks like you all downsized a lot. Ahahahaha!" Bowser laughed.

"Don't make fun of where our allies have gone, Bowser. You used to be on our side, too." Akame said.

"That was only once...and against my will! But now...I'm back to doing as I please." Bowser said.

"Which would be kidnapping a princess almost every time and forcing her to marry you." Meliodas said. "I have Elizabeth working at the Boar Hat with me, and even i dont subject her to kidnapping."

"Yeah, right! You grab her melons and be perverted around hee every chance you get!" Hawk said.

"Ugh...I am tired of you guys after my heels." Bowser said as he jumped down. "So I'm gonna clobber you once and for all." he said as his hat gained two boxing glove arms. "That includes you...Mario!" he shouted as he tossed the hat at them as it spun. Mario then tossed Cappy at it making it land on his head as he ran at Bowser. "Oh no you don't." he said shooting fireballs at Mario who jumped and dodged them all before beating Bowser into a fence. "Ow! Come on! I just did my hair!"

"You got a lot more than hair problems coming your way!" Hope said.

"Yeah...well unfortunately for you lot...I'm a sore loser!" Bowser said jumping back to his ship. "Fire!" he shouted as the cannons started to random fire all over the kingdom.

"Back to the ships! Go go go!" Connor said.

"We've got no choice. We'll have to make an emergency landing!" Vera said.

"Closest thing to land is a chain of islands below. Called the Lost Kingdom." Jack said.

"Better than nothing. Vera, set a course for the Lost Kingdom!" David said.

"We're right be...whoa!" Cappy said as the Odyssey was shot from behind as it went plummeting down towards the islands below.

"Mario! Cappy!" David called as the remaining ships began to descend.

"We gotta go after them now!" Spectra said as they headed after them.


	7. Land of the Lost Kingdom

Descending down through the Cloud Kingdom, the Heroes found an island surrounded by a poisonous ocean, but filled to the brim with tropical plants and ruins.

"Is this… the Lost Kingdom?" Cyrille asked.

"Yep. The Remote Island Chain in the tropics. That island in particular is known as the Forgotten Isle, a lively paradise...surrounded by a sea of death." Jack said.

"Sea of Death? Wait… that can't really be all poison down there, can it?" Akane said.

"Afraid it is. I can definitely smell it." Cobra said.

"Yeah, one touch in that and you're dead." Jack said.

"I guess we'd better watch our step while we're here then. There's not a lot of space to move around." Tricera said.

"Yeah. So let's find Mario and Cappy, repair their ship and get the heck out of here." David said.

They soon landed on the largest of the islands where they found the remains of the Odyssey nearby. "Hmm. Definitely looks fresh. And it doesn't seem like its been abandoned for long." Niles said.

"So where could Mario and Cappy have gone?" Erica asked.

"Hopefully nowhere far. This place is a dangerous place to be in for too long." Chalcedony said.

"AAAAAH! Help!" Cappy shrieked as he was being held in a vultures mouth.

"Cappy?" Mayumi wondered.

"I've seen that thing in the brochure. It's called a Klepto. They steal from stupid tourists and capture small creatures." Jack said.

"It must've snatched Cappy off Mario's head. What do those things do with things they steal, eat them?" Akane asked.

"I don't think so. I think it's just a means of taunting them." Jesse said.

"We need to do something fast." Spectra said. "Hmm. Those pillars its standing on seem like they're movible. I wonder if…" he thought. "Ross...I think this is perfect for you."

"Got it. It seems like a tough climb up there, though." Ross said.

"Don't worry. I'll give you a lift." Kokoro said as she grabbed Ross and flew up the mountain.

"Kokoro's strength never ceases to impress me." Sakura said.

"And here's the drop off!" Kokoro said dropping Ross onto a pillar. As soon as he hit it, it sank down as the other end popped up and whacked the Klepto, sending it flying and freeing Cappy.

"Aaaah… I thought I was gonna die." Cappy said.

"You alright, Cappy?" Kokoro asked.

"I think I'll be fine." Cappy said.

"The Odyssey's wrecked though. If we're all gonna get to the Metro Kingdom, we're gonna need to repair it." Kazuichi said.

"We would need power moons. And fortunately, I can see some we can use." Shadow Prove said seeing several butterflies all over the island carrying them.

"Butterflies huh? This is way too easy." Harumi said as she dashed about the area left and right with a small net as she was capturing each of the butterflies with ease.

"Whoa, look at that speed! She's like a ninja!" Flamberge said.

"Aren't assassins and ninjas technically the same thing?" Kendo asked.

"Not exactly." Maki said.

"I can tell you're really impressed by your sister, David." Hope said.

"Yep. Didn't know she had it in her. That training she had with the Black Spider Tribe really helped." David said.

"It wasn't hard for her...wasn't hard for either of us. If we hadn't leaned on one another...we wouldn't have made it this far." Zexi said.

"I guess we all have different reasons to be where we are, huh?" Hope asked.

"Yep. Every single one of us has a path to follow." Kaito said. "Though where those paths take us is up to us alone."

"Okay...we have enough." Harumi said with a large net of butterflies and power moons.

"I would think you have a fondness of butterflies with all those caught." Mine giggled.

"Yep. Before the Tragedy, I would watch them flutter around me as I moved about." Harumi said.

"Those days were the best, weren't they? Before Junko went crazy with despair, our days were very peaceful and not so chaotic." David said.

"Well...those days will never happen again." Zexi said. "I'll make sure all of her days are peaceful and fun."

"Well, we are definitely due for a good time when we get to the Metro Kingdom." Leonis said.

"Besides...I think we've left Jexi and the others waiting there long enough." Mustang said.

"Definitely. Let's get going." David said.


	8. City that never Leaps! Metro Kingdom!

After traveling for what seemed like days, they soon came across a gigantic city.

"Ladies and gents...Metro Kingdom, Modern Commerce Center and Urban Playground. We arrive at its capital, New Donk City where its better known as...the city that never leaps." Jack said.

"Uh...it's not as...glamorous as its made out to be." Sonia said seeing the city darkened with storms and completely darkened.

"What's going on here? I thought the weather report for New Donk City was clear skies?" Lector asked.

"Something's causing this to happen. Look up on the Empire State Building!" Lacy said as Bowser's airship was right above it. On the building itself, biting onto the building antenne was a mechanical like caterpillar creature.

"There appears to some sort of caterpillar on the building, and its sucking up all of New Donk City's power." Gowther said.

"Bowser...now he's taking power? This is too far." Volta said as they landed on the rooftops of New Donk where they saw a few of the citizens gathered in fear.

"What do we do, Mayor Pauline? We can't get anywhere near the building with all those things down there." a citizen asked a woman in a red dress and hat.

"Calm down. I'm sure there's something we can do." the woman said.

"Well...then I guess it'll be up to us." Volt said. "We'll destroy the creature and make things right."

"Right. That should also clear the way for Jexi and the others." Lloyd said.

The woman turned to the others and showed her face. "If you can stop that creature, we'll be in your debt."

"We're on it. You can count on us!" Meliodas said as they all descended into the city. They fought their way through many enemies before reaching the top of New Donk Tower where the creature was coiled around it.

"Whats is this thing even supposed to be?" Mahiru asked.

"It's a Mecha-Caterpillar, you idiots! I mean, can't you see the resemblance?" Miu asked.

"Miu, how do we beat this thing?" Sectonia asked.

"Those glowing orbs on its body are the weak points. If they're all hit, it will sink down to the ground. That's when we tear the thing to pieces." Miu said.

"But look how high it is. We're gonna need a tank to hit that." David said.

"Or a blast as strong as one." Kokichi said as out of nowhere, a cannonball was fired as it hit the machine as it roared in anger before looking at the group. It let out steam before charging them.

"That's one way to bring attention to us." Lync said.

"Now is not the time." Susanoo said as he hit it with his weapon as it went falling to the ground below.

"Guess we'll figure out where that cannon ball came from later." Gemini said as they went down to the streets. Mecha Wiggler recovered, shook his head and then shrieked loudly.

"Cmon!" Akane said.

Mecha Wiggler climbed back up the wall and began shooting orbs of electricity at them.

"Let's finish this quickly." Volt said entering Burst as he warped the orbs away as they bombarded Mecha Wiggler until it was a complete wreck. But it still had energy to move as it made one last charge.

"Damn it. We're about to die." Leonis said.

"No...we aren't." Jack smirked.

"Milady!" a voice shouted as Mecha Wiggler was torn apart by multiple blasts.

"Did you all forget...we have allies here?" Jack smirked as the rest of the Phantom Thieves were appearing behind him.

"The Phantom Thieves as they live and breathe." Sting said.

"Well...glad you guys could enjoy the show." Jack said. "Oracle...how are things here?"

"Well...now that the machine is destroyed, power to the city should be returning to normal. But Jack...you should know. The Dimensional Heroes are also in the city." Oracle said.

"Relax I know." Jack said.

"It's not just them. A pirate crew is also here. We checked the flag. It's the Firetank Pirates." Fox said.

"Capone is here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. And he just invited the Dimensional Heroes into his temporary home for something." Skull said.

"I think we may already know what." David said.

"Where is it?" Jack asked.

It wasn't long before they approached a large castle that was towering on the other side of the city.

"And from this size...it could have easily demolished that caterpillar." Hajime said. "Its likely they were the ones who fired."

The doors soon slowly opened as out came several soldiers dressed in mafia like outfits as stepping out last was Capone himself.

"Capone…" Hope said.

"So...is this the last of ya?" Capone asked the groups.

"It is. I suppose you wanna talk about something?" Connor asked.

"Personally, I wanna shoot up the mouthy blue kid and the walking freezer for their last warm welcome. But, that would not shine well in my current alliance with you lot. The rest are waiting inside. But first…" Capone said tossing a towel at them. "All of ya, clean up. I want you clean for this."

"Walking freezer? No one talks about my sis like that!" Flamberge said.

"He's talking about me, Flamberge." David said.

"Back on Primal Hyrule, we attacked Capone while he was bringing Sanji to Whole Cake Island. As far as first impressions go, I tried to attack him… but I ended up getting shot." Hope said.

"And I tangled with his men in a shootout." David said.

"Still, it's odd he wants to speak with us. I would have figured he'd kill us first chance he got." Jack said.

"Just don't go trusting this guy. He's one of the most ruthless crime bosses I've ever heard of." Connor said.

"We'll play along for now. But moment he considers stabbing us in the back, we beat him first and get out of there." Spectra said as some of the group headed inside.

It didn't take long for the group to be all inside and washed up before joining the Dimensional Heroes and Capone's crew in a large meeting room.

"Good...looks like we're all here." Capone said.

"Glad you guys made it here okay." Jexi said.

"Trust us, it wasn't easy." David said.

"I'm a little shocked to see you here with Capone. And furthermore...why the heck is there a kid here?" Lubbock said pointing to a crib. "I mean, this is for adults. Not ugly babies who…"

"You insulting my son, idiot?" Capone asked aiming a gun at him.

"Uh… no sir." Lubbock said nervously.

"I didn't take you the type to have a son, Capone." Connor said.

"Note to self, never get between a mafia boss and his kin." David said.

"Wait a minute….that guy…" Luffy said looking at a guy with up spiked hair. "You're Caesar aren't you?!"

"Gahh! Uh...no way. I'm the baddest gangster here. I'm...Gangster Gastino." he said.

"Oh...okay." Luffy said.

"You idiot, that is Caesar!" Nami said.

"Ah! I can't believe you tricked me like that!" Luffy said trying to get at him.

"Calm down. I need that idiot alive for this plan to work." Capone said.

"Plan? What plan?" Lacy asked.

"Simple...the assassination of Charlotte Linlin aka Big Mom at the upcoming Tea Party." Capone said.

"Why would we participate in that?" Hope asked.

"Because Capone knows where it is and when it's going down." Jexi said.

"For the last two years, I've worked my way up to gain her trust. Thanks to that, I'm the head of her security detail." Capone said. "I have control of what weapons get in or out."

"But how are you gonna kill her?" Erza asked.

"Caesar!" Capone said.

"Its Gastino. Anyway...this is how." Caesar said holding a large bazooka like weapon. "Behold, my deadliest weapon up to date. The KX Launcher. Within its payload is enough poison to kill an entire country. Shirorororo!"

"Yeah, but the question is, how are you gonna get those things close to her? Every single one of Big Mom's family is gonna be at that Tea Party, including Katakuri and Smoothie." Connor said.

"That's where all of you come in. You'll be the distractions." Capone said.

"So… you want us to take on Big Moms entire family?" Korra said.

"Relax...you only need to keep them confused for a few minutes. Then that's where the real fun starts. As you noticed, the woman's body is built like a lead balloon. Nothing seems to harm her at all." Capone said.

"So there's no way she'd be vulnerable physically." Fox said.

"There is a way to weaken her. At every tea party, there is always a picture set out. Of someone she refers to as Mother Carmel. No one knows who she is or her connection to Big Mom, only that she means a big deal to her. When it once fell off and the frame broke, Big Mom fell to her knees and let loose an inhuman scream. I also noticed, she scraped her knees. They were actually bleeding." Capone said.

"But...are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, if someone actually does succeed in taking down her picture, it'll just make her even more mad." Ross said.

"She'll be too mired in misery to be mad about it. But, one thing. Once she starts screaming and crying, her Conqueror's Haki will be unleashed. Therefore...you'll each be given some special noise cancelling devices." Capone said showing a pair of earplugs.

"So we'll be unaffected by her scream when she lets loose. That's genius!" Betty said.

"After she starts screaming, me and my men will fire upon her and finish her off." Capone said. "Then we'll all escape and go our separate ways."

"But...how are we gonna escape?" Izuku asked.

"That part is already done." Capone said snapping his fingers as the men brought out a woman bound and gag. She had a long nose like a witch and a scar across her face. "This is Charlotte Brulee, 8th daughter of the Charlotte Family. She is also someone who ate the Mirror Mirror Fruit. We'll be using her power to escape via the mirror world."

"So we got this plan all said and done, but we still have the big point to do." Connor said. "We gotta break that picture. That's what brings this plan together."

"Yes. One of you has to smash it during the confusion." Capone said. "Now...let's get to the nitty gritty. The wedding will take place in 5 days in the Luncheon Kingdom."

"So it won't be on Whole Cake Island or Totto Land?" Hope asked.

"Seriously? How many times are we gonna make this clear?" Kokichi asked.

"I'm just confused here." Hope said.

"We don't have time for confusion. For now...we only need to focus on one thing only. Getting all our affairs in order. We'll meet in that kingdom in five days. I'll give ya more to go on once we all arrive." Capone said. "It's only on till she goes...DOWN!" he said.

The baby then started crying after that.

"Aw, did daddy make you wakey uppy?" Capone asked with a funny face as the child laughed.

"What's his name by the way?" Nana asked.

"It's Petz. Why it matter to you?" Capone said.

"Well, it's just… we didn't know you had a son until now." Nana said.

"And maybe you all should stop unless you wanna be full of holes." Capone said.

"She'll shut up now." Ciel said.

"So what do we do until we all meet up at the Luncheon Kingdom?" Korra said.

"We keep disrupting Bowser's wedding plans." Spectra said. "The only thing we can do."

"If that's the case, where should we go next?"

"It forks again, actually. Either to the Snow Kingdom or the Seaside Kingdom." Jack said.

"Hmm… Both really good places to check out." David said.

"I would prefer the Snow Kingdom." Sayuri said.

"It would be fun to have some cool winter fun...before we're neck deep in trouble." Lacy said.

"Then go. Do what you want. But you better not be late." Capone said.

"We won't. Our friends life is one the line. We can't let it slide." Jexi said.


	9. Land of Snow and Fun! Snow Kingdom!

It was a day after the fun in the Metro Kingdom as the group was soon soaring over an icy land of snow and...well ice.

"We have now arrived in the Snow Kingdom, the Bedrock community blanketed in snow. Our destination is Shiveria, the warmest community in the coldest land." Jack said.

"It's hard to tell from here… especially considering were in the middle of a Blizzard." Sakura said.

"Yeah...this was not a good day to come here." Skull said.

"We'll just have to brave the snow and hide in Shiveria till it blows over." Jack said.

"I dunno… id say Sayuri feels right at home here." Yang said.

"She's a Yuki-onna. She'd be at home in a walk in freezer...in the middle of antarctica." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, that's David's master youre talking about! Do you wanna get turned into an Ice Cube?!" Starlight asked.

"I was put through way worse. I could care less about being frozen." Rainbow said.

"Man, just what did the Coalition do to you?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm better off not going over it." Rainbow said.

"Seems like a regression if you ask me. If that's the case, maybe the ice users can handle things here." David said.

"He's got a point." Gray said. "We're more used to the cold so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Fine. The ones with ice power can head out." Jexi said.

"There are six of us with that. Me, Master Sayuri, Francisca, Gray, Fox and Yukino." David said.

"Don't forget Tapu Fini and Mikleo." Francisca said.

"And I'm an ice user too. But I guess it would be too cold there for me." Tulip said.

"Are elves not used to cold places as much as other clans?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really. Elves are more of a race attuned with nature." Raine said.

"She can take my place than." Yukino said.

"Oh...great." Tulip said already shivering.

It didn't take long before the six and Mario left the ships and headed out for the cold.

"According to the brochure Jack gave us...there should be a settlement up ahead." Tulip said.

"Where? I can't exactly see anything in this Blizzard." Gray said.

"There's a force causing this blizzard. We'll have to take down the barrier so it can disperse." David said.

"Hmm. Seems we've found something." Fox said as they approached a large hole. He quickly jumped down as the others followed. Upon reaching the bottom, they found themselves in a small community populated with creatures in snow cloaks who walked about in the small warm burg.

"These people...they seem to be in low spirits." Sayuri said. "Whatever is going on here?"

"Oh it's terrible. Our race is ruined because our prize...the Frost Frosted Cake...was stolen!" one of them cried.

"Damn… Those Broodals are always one step ahead of us." David said.

"It is a wedding so of course he wants some amazing wedding cake." Francisca said. "Where did they go?"

"Down that way." one of them said pointing to a cave.

"Let's get after them." Tulip said as they went down. Traversing through the cave, they soon found a familiar ship flying around a platform.

"Well...seems you folks came a bit too late." Rango said.

"We always seem to. Traffic was awful, by the way." David said.

"I can bet. As y'migtve heard, We've got the Frost Frosted Cake." Rango said. "Boss seems to have a real thing for cakes. I reckon we got the best one, though."

"Big deal. I hear the cake Big Mom is planning to have at her tea party is…" Francisca began before Gray stopped her.

"Don't encourage them. Even they don't want death." Gray said.

"But it still looks like we have to fight." David said.

"Not you. You've been saving up your energy for your new technique. You shouldn't waste it here." Tulip said. "I need to get a little exercise in anyway."

"Oh...you won't do well with me, little lady." Rango said jumping down. "Hats off!" he said tossing two hats at her.

"Ice make...Road Block!" Tulip shouted as two ice traffic cones rose up and blocked them. She then jumped on one of them as she nailed Rango with an arrow of ice.

"Ouch! Yer a feisty one huh?" Rango asked. "Well then… how do ya like this?!"

He retreated into his hat as he bounced around the stage, the buzzsaw on his hat spinning ass he leaped all around the arena trying to corner Tulip.

"For the love of…" Tulip said as the hats were immediately frozen. "We are so sick of you Broodals. So…Ice Make Cannon!" she said making an array of cannons as she fired at Rango, sending him flying.

"I hate this!" he cried as he flew far away.

"Quite impressive." Fox said.

"They were starting to test my patience with such predictable moves." Tulip said. "I had to act smart in order to beat them. More specifically that one."

They returned to the center of the town where they saw the large monitor was now active as they saw the creatures bounding along a race track.

"What's this?" Gray asked.

"The Snow Bowl Grand Prix. It's a race only we Shiverian's take part in." one of them said.

"A race huh? Seems cool. I guess we can check it out." David said.

"But here's the thing...one of the entrants for the next race isn't doing so well. Do you think one of you can check on him?" one of them asked.

"Sure. I'll do it." David said.

"Wait...here he comes!" one of them said as said shiverian was bounding out with a familiar red cap on his head.

"Aw… He beat me to it. Well, you've always been the man for the job when it came to these things." David said.

"Let's a go." the shiverian said as the racers got to the line as they started bounding down the track.

"Go Mario!" Francisca said as Mario was doing well in the race, passing the other racers before he ended up bouncing himself into 1st place and winning.

"Well...he won so that's good." Fox said.

"I wonder how things are going up top?" Gray wondered as Tulip went and checked.

"Hey...the storm cleared up!" Tulip said.

"Guess that means things are pretty much back to normal here." David said.

"So, I suppose that means our work here is done. So...onto the Seaside Kingdom?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes, please." Tulip said. "I cannot stand this cold weather a second longer."

"Yep...though it will be nice to return here later on." Sayuri said.

4 days until the wedding…


	10. Sea that meets the Sun! Seaside Kingdom

A few more days after that, the group soon caught sight of the large stretch of sea and beach with a large glass tower in the center of the sea.

"We now arrive in Seaside Kingdom, where the sea meets the sun. Our destination this time is Bubblaine resort." Jack said.

"Man, look at that water down there! It's so clear and refreshing, and it almost looks like its got some fizz to it." Akane said.

"That's because the sea here is carbonated. It's like the fancy water you see in weddings or restaurants. And the largest portion of it is in...what the?" Jack said looking at the tower to see a large octopus creature sucking down the water in the tower.

"Oh great. Its Mollusque-Lancuer." Connor said.

"You know that thing?" Sectonia asked.

"He's a giant octopus on the wanted list. He's a connoisseur who goes around draining entire oceans he thinks meet his taste." Connor said.

"Then we've gotta stop him before he sucks up the whole batch of Sparkle Water." Hope said.

"That water is said to bring good fortune, happiness, and even romance to those who drink that. Maybe…" Juvia started.

"Don't even think about it!" David said in a deep blush. "Sectonia and I are very close, and we don't need to drink carbonated water to prove it!"

"Can we focus on taking that octopus off the Sparkle Water containment?" Morph asked.

"I bet if we pop those corks, we can get him off there." Ban said.

"Mood killers… They do not understand the finer aspects of love and romance." Juvia said.

"Aren't you already close to Gray as it is?" Gemini asked.

"You're one to talk, Gemini." Ichiro said.

"Wow… All this talk about weddings is bringing out relationship talk from everyone, isn't it?" Ming asked.

"Good thing you don't need to worry about that, huh Teba?" Rantaro asked.

"Of course I don't. I already have a wife that loves me back home." Teba said.

"Yeah, the rest of us really need to get things straightened out once this whole thing is over." Ming said.

"Relationships are complicated, I know. But if it's the right kind of connection, then it's well worth forging." David said.

Dark Metaknight was looking out.

"Still thinking about Symonne?" Sectonia asked.

"You don't need to worry about a thing. Once this whole thing is over, everyone in her grasp will be freed. I promise." David said.

"I didn't expect to hear that from you two." Dark Metaknight said.

"Well it's true that circumstances made things...kind of rocky for everyone involved, I'm the type that uses inspiring words to push people forward." David said. "Though it doesn't work on myself, unfortunately, and sometimes it tends to fail."

"Still thinking about going through with destroying the Dimension Mirror? I know the kind of person you are. When the time comes, we all know you'll make the right decision." Dark Metaknight assured. "Of course, you should know the moment it's shattered, I will be pulled back into my own dimension."

"I'll make note of that. For now, we've got a pest problem to clean up." David said.

"Indeed we do." Dark Metaknight said.

Touching down at Bubbelane, the heroes moved to remove Mollusque-Lanceur from the top of the Sparkle Water Glass. Akin to Ban's advice, they went for the corks that were plugging the fountains. Each group uncorked them one by one before all four corks hit him on the head.

"Got him!" Flamberge said before the octopus's head started boiling red hot. "Uh oh."

"Okay...you all die now." he said before taking to the sky.

"I think we just made him mad." Kaminari said.

"What was your first clue? The fact that his head changed color?" Zelos asked.

"Or the fact he's firing shell missiles at us? Look out!" Mine said as they ducked down and dodged the incoming missiles.

"Well, at least he's off the pitcher." Connor said.

"Yeah, but now he's attacking us! How do we beat him?!" Mineta asked.

"I think I have the answer to that." Kazuichi said showing off the Mantine glider. "We take the glider to the skies and have Mantine and the Remoraid send him to a watery defeat."

"That's genius, Soda!" Ibuki said.

"Now we just need to find someone to….Oh for the love of…" Kazuichi said as Kokichi had already taken it to the skies.

"Whoa! How the heck did he do that so fast?" Hope said.

"He is the Ultimate Supreme Leader for a reason. He lies, cheats and steals." Jack said.

"Kekekeke. Hey, sir octopus. You like water, right? Well here's some more!" Kokichi said as the Mantine and Remoraid shot down on Mollusque's head as he went crashing before rising up.

"How uncouth!" he said firing shells at Kokichi who was swiftly dodging.

"You can hit me all you want but you'll never get a hit in. Time for round 2!" Kokichi said as they fired again before Kokichi jumped off. "And for the finishing touch…" Kokichi said holding a strange kerchief. "My kicks are powerful enough to take out a mountain." he said as it glowed before he landed a powerful kick to Mollusque's head making him explode.

"But...that makes no sense. How is that possible?" Connor asked as Kokichi swam to shore.

"It's the law I created." Kokichi said holding the kerchief. "It's called Law of Lies. It makes anything I lie about true for 5 minutes."

"Whoa… That's pretty impressive. The Coalition couldn't give you a Law, but you took the time to make one of your own." Shuichi said.

"More like I bribed the maker who was given the power to make them." Kokichi said. "They honestly thought I was one to play ball...showed them wrong. Kekekeke."

"Well, whatever the case, we just saw an impressive display here." Sheena said.

"Your words are too kind." Kokichi said.

"Still...I don't think Mollusque was the first one here." Shuichi said looking at a pair of monster like footprints in the sand.

"Bowser…" Jexi said.

"Of course he would want the water. It's perfect for a wedding toast." Cappy said.

"Talk about greedy. Now all he needs is the food." Hope said.

"Too bad we're gonna be too busy with Big Mom to stop him." David said.

"He's right. The wedding is in the Luncheon Kingdom and its in two days...and it takes that long to get there. By the time we get there, we'll be busy with the plan." Connor said.

"Then we'll let Mario and Cappy handle the food part while we tackle the wedding." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. You guys go and crash that wedding. And good luck." Cappy said.

"Thanks, Cappy. I have a feeling we're gonna need it." Hope said.

2 days until the wedding…


	11. Wedding in the Luncheon Kingdom!

It was a rough two days but the group had soon arrived to a large land of boiling waters and lots of large food and rock shaped food.

"Here we are. The Luncheon Kingdom, the popular destination for the hungry." Jack said. "We're arriving in Mount Volbono, the bubbling burg that heats the meats. And it's also the first destination on our wedding stopping cruise."

"Okay...so where is the wedding anyway?" Connor asked.

"I'm gonna go on a limb and say its in that." Yumi said pointing to a large castle made out of cake.

"Yeah… that's a best bet." Hope said. "Okay, let's just go down to where Capone asked us."

The ships soon touched down on the outskirts of the town as they hurried to where Capone was.

"Good, ya made it." Capone said. "All the guests are waiting inside. All they need is the bride and groom."

"Guess this is it. I'll see you all later." Sanji said as a few soldiers lead him off somewhere.

"Assuming we survive…" David muttered.

"If all goes to plan, that won't be a worry. Now inside, most of ya." Capone said as most of the group went inside his body except for Jexi, Hope and David. "I need you three watching from the walls."

"Okay...so when do we make our move?" Jexi asked.

"When Black Leg goes to remove Pudding's veil, she's gonna pull out that gun. But...he'll dodge it. The sound of the pistol is the signal to kick off the operation." Capone said.

"I can see that they've got quite the lineup of guests here." Hope said. "Wait, who are those people?" he asked pointing to a group of shady people.

"The Emperors of the criminal underworld. Occuring guests of the Tea Party." Capone said.

"I've heard of them. The ones who literally run the criminal underground." Jexi said.

"I know at least one of them. That bird man. That's Big News Morgans. The president of the World Economic Journal and the recently established Multiversal Journal." Hope said.

"So this is gonna be covered on a multiversal scale. Great… Looks like Leia's got competition." David said.

"Nah, these guys can't hold a candle to her." Hope said.

"I know the others here too. The Loan Shark King, God of Fortune, Du Feld. The Queen of the Pleasure District, Strussy, the undertaker, Drug Peclo, the Concealer, Giberson and the Transport King Unit. This is gonna be big if every crime boss is here." Jexi said.

"It must be. This is a big wedding. Too bad it's gonna get-" Hope said before Jexi and David covered his mouth.

"Not so loud." Jexi said. "Look, over there!" he said pointing to the gift pile to see a tied up Symonne and a bound and cemented Ty.

"This is Embarrassing… cemented as a wedding gift… i cant even break free." Ty said before his mouth was taped.

"Wedding gifts don't talk." one of the soldiers said as they laughed.

"Moment I get out, I'm breaking their faces." Ty thought.

"Even Symonne is here. This is the chance of a lifetime." Jexi said. "Now...we wait for…" he said before they saw a large wedding cake be brought in that towered over many of the people, even Big Mom. "Wow, that does look good."

The ceremonies soon began as Sanji and Pudding were brought to the altar on a flying carpet as the priest began reciting the vows. As soon as they got to the kiss part, Sanji slowly removed Pudding's veil, where she revealed her third eye as she gained an evil grin. She was about to shoot Sanji before...

"Your eyes...they're the most beautiful things I ever saw." Sanji said stunning her. She was shocked to hear such words as her hands shook as the gun fell from her hands.

"What is she doing?" Big Mom thought looking up. "Shoot him."

"What the heck happened?" Jexi said.

"Ah...I know what it is. She was possibly teased her whole life for her third eye. So after hearing that compliment, she's having second thoughts. She's not sure what to do now." Hope said.

"But we need that shot." David said.

"Uh oh." Jexi said as he saw the priest slowly pulling out a gun. "The priest has a gun!"

"A plan B." David said. "We need a miracle here."

Just before the priest fired, a jellybean was seen flying at Sanji who ducked as it killed the priest. But as he fell, he fired the pistol into the air.

"What? Was that a gun?" asked a tall man with long yellow hair.

Big Mom and the entire reception was stunned before they saw the cake start to shake a bit before it broke apart as out of it came a lot of Luffy's.

"What the?" Hope said.

"Well Luffy said he had some entrance planned...but I was not expecting that." Jexi said.

"Well, Luffy knows his entrances." Hope said. "But where did all those copies come from?"

"He did gather a lot of animals after Capone announced his plan and showed us Brulee. He must have used her powers to make copies of him." Jexi said. "Now's the time. Quick, let's go!" Jexi said as they jumped down.

"Wedding...Cake…" Big Mom said in shock as she turned to her chefs. "Make me another one...now!" she demanded.

"Mama...you must calm down." a short man in pink said.

"Life...or...Cake?" Big Mom said.

"Amazing. Never thought I would see it here. Her Soul Pocus!" Morgans said. "Anyone who fears about living will have their life span forfeited." he said as some life was shown over the lesser chefs.

"I'll take...as much as I want!" she said grabbing their life spans as the lesser chefs collapsed.

"Damn…" Hope said. "So that's what Peko saw with Mukuro and Ramona."

"Another reason we can't dilly around." Jexi said.

"I'll go and free Ty and Symonne. You guys keep the family busy." Hope said.

"You sure? Symonne's not exactly your biggest fan if you know what I mean." David said.

"I know, but she's Dark Metaknight's ally, and we said we'd rescue her." Hope said.

"Can't argue with that." David said.

"Okay...our objective is there. We need to smash that picture." Jexi said as the two charged at the photo as Luffy joined beside them but before they could try, a wall of mochi blocked them off.

"Sorry...but I cannot allow you to do that." Katakuri said. "You will cause something unspeakable if you destroy that."

"I don't need your help, Katakuri!" Big Mom said.

"I saw what was going to happen. They were going to destroy the photo of Mother Carmel...and then kill you. But one thing I don't get...how did you know it was precious to Mom?" Katakuri questioned.

"We have our sources." David said.

"Thats fine, dont tell me. But you won't have the chance to break that picture." Katakuri said.

"Begone son...I will deal with them personally!" Big Mom said.

"You won't!" a voice shouted as Jimbei stood up. "I told them!"

"Jimbei?" Jexi asked.

"I have planned this rebellion...so I may officially...leave!" Jimbei said.

"This again?" Big Mom said in anger. "Life...or...Leave?"

"Life!" Jimbei declared.

But as Big Mom's power went into effect, not a single bit of life was leaving Jimbei as she stood there.

"The Soul Pocus… it isn't working?" Morgans asked. "Which means...he has no fear!"

"I am a crew mate of the future pirate king...and the teammate of three strong warriors. What need would I to fear an emperor?" Jimbei said placing down a sake cup. "I return my cup."

Big Mom was outraged as she stomped on the cup. "You...all...die...now!" she growed grabbing Prometheus. "I'll burn you all to a crisp!" she shouted before hearing a shatter.

"No…" Katakuri said looking to the picture as it was shattered with Dark Metaknight standing over it. "You?!"

"Mama…." Big Mom said as she teetered a bit "Wedding...Cake...Mother Carmel…." she said.

"She's dazed. We need to show her the frame." Jexi said.

"I won't allow it!" Katakuri said thrusting a trident at them before David blocked with his blade.

"No. Your fight is with me!" David said.

"David, keep him busy. We can handle the rest!" Jexi said.

"You...I've seen you before. You are a Lunarian." Katakuri said.

"Ah, so you've heard of my kind. Then again, with this big utopia Big Mom is making, I'd be surprised if you didn't." David said.

"Yes. I know your species. You would have made a good gift. But...I know you participated in harming my younger brother Cracker...and again with my older brother, Perospero. I cannot let those stand." Katakuri said.

"Perospero… If only I was stronger then…" David said. "But that matters little now. As a good friend of someone lost in that incident, I must carry out his wish."

"Then let's not waste words." Katakuri said as the two clashed with one another's weapons. The two entered an exciting fight that was taking place all over the stage. That was until…

"David, break away! And get your earplugs ready!" Jexi shouted.

"Got it. We'll take this outside." David said.

"Outside? Wait...did they…" Katakuri said before Big Mom fell to the ground as a loud inhuman shriek was let loose making him cover his ears. "Her...haki." he said in surprise.

"Alright!" Capone said. "Thanks for keeping the big threat busy, ice devil. Now we just need to clean up." he said as he and goons aimed the KX launchers at Big Mom. "Good bye..Mama." he said as they fired the launchers at Big Mom.

"Mama… why won't anyone listen to me?" Big Mom Thought while screaming. "Why... You were so kind...where...where did you go? Mama!" she thought. "Your only picture...I will….I will never forgive any of them!" she cried before the payloads exploded before even reaching her.

Everyone fighting was shocked.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Ty asked.

"Crap...her power is stronger than we thought. We gotta go!" Hope said.

"Caesar! Bring the mirror!" Capone shouted as Caesar was flying in with Brulee and the mirror.

"Yes! Let's all get out of here." Caesar said before the mirror started to crack before it shattered. "Gah!"

"This is not good…" David said.

"You're problems are only just beginning." Katakuri said making two mochi balls as he stuffed them into his ears before spreading them with the other members of the family.

"Crap! There's nowhere else to go!" Hope said.

"Damn...time for plan B." Capone said crossing his arms as he started to grow before a large castle fortress of himself took his place. "The Big Father!"

"That's so COOOOOOOLLLL!" Ruby screamed in delight.

"Everyone...retreat into the big father!" Capone said as the gates opened.

"Cmon Ty, we're getting outta here!" Hope said.

"Right!" Ty said grabbing Symonne and hefting her over his shoulders. "I gotcha, Symonne, were getting you outta here."

"David, come on!" Leonora shouted.

"It's just one thing after another, is it?" David asked as he pulled back. "We'll finish this later."

"You…" Katakuri growled before David was inside with everyone else including the Germa Kingdom.

"Now...let's finish her off!" Capone said firing cannons at Big Mom only for the ammo to be blocked by a wall of candy.

"Candy?!" Connor said. "No way… he's still alive!" he said looking down to see Persopero below with a candy arm replacing his right arm.

"Peroperopero! Candy Wall." he said.

"Fire the other cannons!" Capone said.

"We can't. They've been plugged with mochi and are useless." a grunt said.

"Grr. Fine...then I'll run her over!" Capone said as the tank charged at Big Mom.

The group inside was patient before they heard the tank stop.

"Did...did we do it?" Lucy asked as they removed their earplugs as the screaming had stopped.

"Attention everyone...the plan to assassinate Big Mom...has failed!" Capone announced.

"Failed?!" Maki said.

"The wheels of Big Father have been coated in candy and we have no weapons. We are surrounded on all sides. Meaning...there is no way out." Capone said.

"Is this really it? Are we gonna die here?" Connor asked.

"We can't die here. There's always something that saves us...isn't there?" Jexi asked.

"Wait...where's Jack?" Hope asked.

Meanwhile outside, Jack was helping himself to the gifts.

"Let's see. Quite a haul here. Now if only…" Jack said before seeing a strange black box. "I don't believe it. The Tamate Box...the national treasure of Fishman Island. And it's...all…"

"No...that would be mine." a voice said as Jack turned to see Strussy behind him.

"Look...you really don't want…" Jack said.

"Finger Pistol." she said trying to nail Jack in the heart only to get his side.

"Six powers...you're with Cipher Pol?" Jack said.

"Yes. The crime boss thing is a cover. Now I'll be taking that box for the world government." Strussy said.

"Hmm." Jack said as he studied the box closely before untying it. "You want it...go get it." he said tossing it over the edge.

"No!" she said in anger. As both were facing one another, as the box fell, it soon hit the ground as it broke open and soon exploded near the base of the castle. After which, the castle began to shake.

The Big Mom Pirates were in shock, as well as Big Mom who had regained consciousness.

"What the heck is going on?" Gus asked.

"That...is our miracle. Quick. Everyone jump off now!" Jexi shouted.

"This is crazy!" Hope said as they all jumped off towards the outskirts.

"Hey! Big Mom! I'll be back to handle you...after I beat Kaido!" Luffy shouted as they fell.

"Wait, what?!" Hope asked in shock.

"Well yeah. I made a promise to defeat Kaido in Wano so of course I'll beat him first." Luffy said laughing.

The group soon landed on the ground. But as they listened, they didn't hear a big crash. Only a splat of cake. "No crash?" Lacy asked.

"Probably Streusen's work. Well, I'll take them humiliated over failure any day." Capone said hammering in a sign.

"What are you…" Bakugo said looking at the sign. "Straw Hats and heroes this way? What the hell?" he said before seeing Capone rolling off with his crew.

"Adios!" he shouted disappearing from sight.

"Well that didn't quite go as expected, but at least we got Sanji outta there…" Connor said.

"Yeah...and I got the call from Mario and Cappy. Bowser got the stew. And we gotta go before they regroup and hunt us down." Gray said.

"I guess we're all gonna remember this day huh?" Ty asked.

"Yeah… the day when we royally pissed off Big mom." Connor said as they rushed to their ships.

Back at the sight….

"Okay...let's start dividing into teams." said a large man in blue. "Start searching each of the kingdoms on this world. We will not let this stand. Katakuri has taken a squad into the mirror world to search from there. Now…" he said.

"Mama? Is everything okay?" Smoothie asked Big Mom before seeing here swirly eyed.

"Wedding...Cake!" she shouted.

"Not good… its her disease again!" a man with a fiery motif warned.

"And we don't have another wedding cake." Smoothie said.

"Wait...mama. As it so happens, we prepared a second cake...but...those Straw Hats and heroes...they stole it!" Perospero said. "As if that were true." he whispered to himself.

"If I find out you're lying...you're dead." Big Mom threatened him before she went charging off.

"Okay...we don't have much time. Get Streusen to make a new cake." Persopero said.

"Unfortunately he is not in any condition to cook." Smoothie said pointing to the bandaged up chef.

"Okay...what was the cake?" the man in blue asked.

"Well, Daifuku, it was a chocolate red velvet cake. It has to be exact if we are to calm her. Pudding can handle the chocolate but we need someone to help with the texture." Smoothie said.

"Don't worry...I know someone who can pull it off." Pudding said.


	12. Rumble in the Ruined Kingdom!

"Huff… huff… huff… Crazy…" David said catching his breath.

"I know you guys didn't pull it off…. But at least i got out of being a Wedding Present. And i got Symonne with me too." Ty said still having the Dark Seraph on his shoulders. "Sorry about the rough ride, but it beats being stuck in some mad lady's collection, right?"

"Why...why would anyone of you go to try and save me?" Symonne asked.

"Because that's what we do. And Dark Meta Knight was worried sick." Pit said.

"Not...not even remotely true." Dark Metaknight said turning away.

"Still I wonder how we got out of there?" Skyler asked.

"I can answer. I was stealing the gifts when I tossed the Tamate Box over the edge. For some reason it exploded when it hit the ground." Jack said.

"How the hell did that get in the gift pile?" Ty asked.

"The Tamate Box was filled with bombs after what happened with Hody. And it was in the treasure pile given to Luffy." Jimbei said.

"Yeah...and I gave it to Big Mom to keep them from attacking Fishman Island after I ate all the candies." Luffy said.

"Well, i can say we've definitely pissed her off immensely." Connor said. "And i heard what you said, about going after Kaido. You really wanna fight that behemoth?"

"Yeah...I wanna see Wano and he's there so I am." Luffy said.

"What's so bad about Kaido?" Lacy asked.

"I've heard tales of him during my career. He's been captured 18 times by the marines and his fellow emperors. He has been defeated seven times. And sentenced to torture and execution forty times. However...none of the execution methods worked on him. He survived all of them and even sank nine battleships. He's been dubbed...the King of Beasts." Connor said. "Our of all the emperors..he's probably the most powerful. Even more than Big Mom."

"Kaido… what a monster." Hope said.

"I'm sure it will be some time before we cross that bridge for now...we should focus on Bowser and his wedding." Jexi said.

"Uh… guys? I think I've found him." Weiss said looking outside to see Bowser's ship as it was being pulled by a large dragon.

"And he's got a dragon with him." Kaede said.

"I'm sorry, did someone just say a dragon?!" David asked.

"Bahahahahahaha! You all look like you've been through hell!" Bowser said. "But your road isnt over yet. Let's see you survive THIS!"

The massive Purple Dragon roared as it blasted a stream of lighting at the ships.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!"Spectra shouted as the lighting blast hit the engines of some of their ships.

"We need to dive down." Jexi said.

"The closest kingdom is the Ruined Kingdom." Jack said.

"It'll have to do. Brace for an emergency landing!" Vashyron called as the ships screamed down from the sky and crashed into pillars of an old castle fortress.

"We're alive!" Erica said.

"Yeah, alive and stranded in the Ruined Kingdom." Ty said. "Jack whaddya know about this place?"

"It used to be a thriving kingdom before the place fell to pieces due to something. We're in Crumbleden right now...the heart of what used to be a good kingdom." Jack said.

"Man, to think all this used to be a kingdom of prosperity…" Hope said.

"I don't mean to spoil the mood, but our ships engines are dead, and were being hunted by a Dragon. And after all the chaos we went through at Mount Volbono, there's no way we're at a 100%." Kazuichi said.

"Not to mention we're being hunted by something even bigger." Jellal said looking through the binoculars. "Take a look." he said passing them to Jexi.

"You gotta be kidding me." Jexi said looking through to see Big Mom with Zeus and Prometheus closing in on their location.

"Oh man, this is bad, really bad…" Hiyoko said.

"Quick. Get to higher ground!" Jexi said as they and Mario started climbing the tower.

"Wedding Cake! Give me… my wedding cake!" she shouted drawing her sword from Napoleon.

They soon reached the top of the tower only to be met with the same dragon Bowser had.

"We're trapped!" Morph said.

"We're stuck between a monster...and a dragon. Didn't think this was the way we'd go out." Soul said.

"If anybody's got any last minute ideas, i'd love to hear em." Hope said.

"Wedding...Cake." Big Mom said rising on Zeus.

"Just...go away!" Nami said releasing a black ball from her clima tact.

"Oh!" Zeus said quickly shaking Big Mom off before eating the black Ball. "Yummy." he said.

"Zeus! Don't eat that!" Prometheus said. "Ah Mama!" he said going after her as she fell.

"What?" Nami said releasing another as Zeus ate it. "I think I have an idea to deal with both threats for the moment. Just keep the lizard occupied."

"Easier said than done. How long you need?" Ty asked.

"Just give me five minutes." Nami said releasing more and more black balls as Zeus was eating each one.

"Five minutes should be plenty." David said.

"Just be careful David. This thing attacks with Black Lighting, and you're weak to electricity." Hawkeye noted.

"She's right. So armatize with me when it uses its lightning attacks." Tapu Koko said.

"Let's go! Five minutes, that's all Nami needs!" Connor said.

The Lord of Lighting started of the attack by breathing down on the ground and blasting lighting, which created sparking buzzsaws that scattered in every direction.

"Okay...this thing is really creative with its lightning." Volta said. "But so can I! Lightning Devil's...Claws!" she said cloaking her arms as she went and struck it on the forehead making it roar in pain. "That's it...there's a weak spot on the top of its head!"

Meanwhile, Nami continued to fire more thunderclouds in Zeus's direction as he ate everysingle one.

"These are so delicious! Being a thundercloud myself, i love eating these for my fill." the living cloud said while eating.

"And here's some dessert!" Nami said releasing a weather egg as Zeus ate it. "Now for the clencher. Everyone get back now!" she shouted.

"Oh crud, what is she planning?" Connor said as Big Mom had reached the top.

"Zeus Breeze Tempo!" she shouted as Zeus grew large and unleashed a massive thunderbolt onto the tower as it struck not just the dragon but Big Mom herself.

"Holy mother of god!" Ty said.

The dragon fell to the tower releasing power moons as Big Mom fell from the tower.

"Ah! Mama!" Zeus said going after her.

"That oughta buy us some time. Let's fix the engines and get outta here." Jexi said.

David was looking to the dragon for a bit.

"What's wrong, Dave? Something up?" Hope asked.

"Oh. It's just...fighting a dragon...reminded me of Eizen." David said.

"I hear that. Deja Vu comes from weird places." Hope said.

"Hope… I...don't know if you want me to tell you, but...Eizen had me make a promise to him." David said.

"Really? What was it?" Hope asked.

"When he reaches his dragonic state, and Edna and Zaveid won't be enough to bring him down, he wants me...to kill him." David said.

"And… do you wanna keep that promise to him?" Hope asked.

"Of course I do. I never make promises I can't keep. But… I kept quiet about it because I didn't know how to tell Edna and Zaveid." David said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll let you in on this. I'm gonna help you keep your promise to Eizen. When the time comes, and you need to face him… i'll watch your back." Hope said.

"Thanks. That would be a big help." David said.

"You're always welcome, David. Were friends, aren't we?" Hope asked.

"Of course we are. You know, the three of us… You, me and Jexi… We're almost like oath brothers. But...we've never made an official oath." David said.

"Well i wouldn't wanna drink Sake, but… i think agree with you. The three of us are like brothers in a way. Like Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. Im sure Jexi feels the same way we do." Hope said. "Don't you, brother?"

"Heh. So you knew I was listening." Jexi said stepping out.

"So lemme ask you guys… i said we were like Luffy, Ace and Sabo. I guess I'm Sabo, right?" Hope asked.

"There's no need for comparisons. But I agree with the brothers part." Jexi said.

"Well, we could make the oath right here, but… do we have anything to drink that isn't sake? I don't do Alcohol." Hope said.

"Um… I don't think this is a good place for it." David said.

"I agree." Jexi said. "Maybe after all this is over. When this is over, we should hide out in the Mushroom Kingdom for a bit."

"Good idea. There were a lot of things here that I never expected to see." David said.

"Yeah...we just need to survive the remainder of them first." Jexi said.

"Indeed. And i have a feeling we will." Hope said as they went back to the ships.

Meanwhile, Zeus and Prometheus were flying down through the clouds through what seemed like forever.

"You idiot! I can't believe you would give into temptation and play right into that woman's hands! Now we're separated from Mama, and it's all your fault!" Prometheus said.

"Sorry. They were so good and…" Zeus said before they heard a voice.

"Wedding….Cake!" it echoed as Big Mom was climbing up the tower. "Wedding...CAKE!" she shouted as it echoed through the kingdom.


	13. Confrontation at Bowser's Kingdom!

"Ah… what a beautiful Full moon…" Hope said as Lunala screeched in agreement, but then he saw Carrot not looking. "Hey Carrot, why aren't you looking at this full moon, it's gorgeous."

"The full moon really isn't for the Minks. We rarely look up at it." Carrot said.

"Why's that?" Hope asked.

"I don't want to share...unless I really have to." Carrot said walking off.

"Huh… I guess it's really sensitive to her." Hope said.

"Though, I don't know why she's so distant about it. It's not like she's a werewolf or anything like that...right?" David asked.

"Hmm. Well...there may be something. A secret technique only able to be utilized by the Mink Tribe only when they look at the full moon." Jimbei said. "It is simply known as...the Su Long Form."

"Su Long Form?" Hope asked. "I guess thats something that really pumps Carrot up if she looks right at the Moon."

"Yes. They say in Su Long Form, a Minks combat strength is greatly increased. It is said to be the true form of the Mink Tribe. However...using it for too long leads to exhaustion and even death." Jimbei said.

"Yikes… So that's why she didn't want to tell us." David said.

"She must wanna save transforming into that form when its really needed." Hope said before they saw fireworks and flames ahead. "Looks like we made it."

Ahead of them was a Japanese fortress like Kingdom with buildings and monuments reminiscent of the Samurai.

"Bowser's Kingdom… we finally made it!" Rainbow said. "But uh… why's it look all Shogun-y?"

"I have no idea, but I've got no complaints. It's actually got style." David said.

"I think Bowser was looking for a new look here." Hope said. "It's actually pretty nice."

"Reminds me of Japan." Hiyoko said.

"I wish we could take it in, but we still gotta stop Bowser." Akane said.

"Let's hurry to the top than." Cappy said as the group broke through the castle gates. "Now we gotta...huh?" he said before they saw a flying carpet descend above them before they saw Pudding riding on it.

"You!" Ty said.

"Look...I realize you all hate my guts but… I need the help of Sanji." she said with hearts in her eyes.

"I don't know what kind of magic you used on her in the wedding, Sanji, but it looks like she's in love with you for real this time." Jesse said.

"All I said were her eye was beautiful." Sanji said.

"Don't judge me you little amoeba." Pudding said with a sneer. "Look. Sanji...I need your help...to prepare a wedding cake."

"A wedding cake? Wait, that's what big mom wanted, right?" Connor asked.

"Yes. It's the only thing that will calm down her rage and rampage across this world." Pudding said.

"Alright. Fine.' Sanji said stepping onto the carpet.

"Sanji are you sure?" Hope asked.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna make a wedding cake that'll knock Big Mom out." Sanji said as the carpet flew off.

"Okay...so we'll have some problem solved." Lacy said.

"Yeah...we just need to get to the top of the castle now." Jack said as they continued to scale the castle before reaching the top. But upon reaching there, as they were about to face off with Bowser, the monster smirked as he jumped onto his ship.

"You're too late! Hahahahaah! We're off to our wedding ceremony. It'll be out of this world!" Bowser said laughing as he sailed out. "So you don't get bored...I called in some playmates."

"If it's the Broodals, I swear…" Hope said.

"I think it is... but they came prepared." Tails said as a large wooden robot came up with the four Broodals in domes on each side.

"Hahahahaaah! Now you're in for it!" Spewart called from the left side.

"But we aren't the only ones here." Topper said as several ships were seen surrounding the arena, each with a familiar flag.

"Oh crap. Big Mom's crew. They have us surrounded." Mustang said.

"Guess they want the cake done, but us in pieces." Ty said.

"Damn right we want you in pieces." shouted some of the members.

"I guess it can't be helped." Carrot said removing her hat. "All of you...let me handle this." she said as she looked up at the moon.

"We'd better give her some room…" Gemini said.

As Carrot looked at the full moon, electricity began to surge throughout her body. Her tail growing large with more hair, the same with her actual hair, both turning white as her claws stuck out and her eyes turning a scarlet red as she stood there serious like.

"Wow…." Toma said.

"Let's begin." Carrot said as she dashed at the large machine like a phantom before she appeared over Rango's pod as she pulled it out.

"What the Heeeeeeek…?!" Rango said flying off into a ship, sinking it.

"Why you….!" Topper called as the Robo Broode fired multiple fireworks and bombs, as well as giant spinners. "Hahahaha...huh?" Topper said before seeing her over him. "She dodged all of that?!" he said before he was ripped out and tossed at another ship.

"Shes so fast!" Harriet said.

"Calm down! She can't keep it up forever!" Spewart said. "We'll hold out until she starts runnin outta gas, then it's lights out!"

"But are you certain you can even last that long?" Carrot said over Spewarts pod as she ripped it out and tossed it.

"Ack!" Harriet said as carrot approached hers. "Please don't kill me. Aren't we fellow rabbits after all?"

"You're a rabbit. I'm a Mink!" she shouted ripping Harriet out and tossing her at the final ship before she collapsed.

The Robobroodal started to spark and twitch as it was ready to blow. Before it blasted off, Ty grabbed her as the main box sailed into the air and exploded like a firework, showing all four Broodals as the grand finale.

"I gotcha, Carrot." Ty said.

"Thank you." she said weakly before being given her hat back.

"Will you be okay?" Ty asked.

"Yes. I'll just have to avoid looking at the moon again." she said redonning her hat, covering her eyes as she reverted to normal.

"I think it's a good idea you save using Su Long unless we really need it. But i think somewhere up there… Pedro's proud of you." Ty said. "And you're already out, aren't you? Sigh."

"Okay...looks like we missed the mark. All we got rid of was a few ships and annoying moon rabbits...and we still didn't stop Bowser." Cappy said.

"And Carrot's out like a light after looking at the moon. Moon….ugh. We're so stupid." Twilight said. "The reason we can't find Bowser's wedding here is because its not on the same planet. He's on the moon!"

"So he's at the Moon Kingdom, huh?" Connor asked. "I always wanted to go there."

The group soon got back to their ships.

"We need to hurry. We don't know when Big Mom is going to...whoa!" Harumi said before grasped by an arm from the mirror.

"Harumi!" David called.

"Crap. Brulee. They're attacking from the mirrors!" Jexi said.

"Grr… Jexi, everyone… You'll have to finish this without me." David said.

"Sorry...but they'll have to finish this without us." Luffy said grabbing David from the other side of the mirror and pulled him in.

In the Miro-World, Katakuri was standing there as Luffy and David faced opposite him.

"You have guts coming here. But how can I be sure you will not try to run again?" Katakuri asked.

Luffy only responded by raising an arm as he shattered the mirror the two just came in through.

"I'll take that...as a yes." Katakuri said wielding his trident.

"David….I'm sorry but...I wanna beat him up too." Luffy said.

"Well, when you're like this, I've got no way to stop you." David said.

"Normally...I wouldn't want a 2 on 1. But considering the two of you...I'll make an acception, considering my own abilities as well." Katakuri said.

"Then I guess there's no reason for any of us to hold back." David said.

"No, I suppose there isn't." Katakuri siad. "Let's finish this, Straw Hat… and Ishihara."


	14. A Battle of Warriors and Beasts!

(Cue- XV1 Patroller Theme- Dragonball Xenoverse 2)

"Gum Gum….Pistol!" Luffy shouted firing a fist at Katakuri who only dodged it. "Gum Gum...Jet Gatling!" he shouted trying to pummel him.

"You call that...a gatling?" Katakuri asked as multiple tendrils of mochi grew from his body as they formed arms and coated in Armament Haki. "This is a true Gatling!" he said pummeling Luffy.

"Freeze Lancer!" David shouted as he fired crystals at Katakuri.

"Useless." Katakuri said blocking with a Mochi Wall. "You seem to forget one thing, Demon Slayer. I can predict your every move before you can make it."

"Don't be so sure. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve myself!" David said.

"The Speed Zone trick, right?" Katakuri asked.

"Crap… He knows." David muttered.

"You can't hide anything from me. But I do know if you use it...I might be at a disadvantage. I will not allow it." he said raising tendrils of Mochi as they turned into legs. "Willow Mochi!" he shouted as they all went for David.

"Tch… Looks like I've got no choice. Zone Speed!" David called as time started to slow down, allowing him to launch crystal pillars to block and and ice arrow in between them. "(Time has begun to resume.)"

Time soon restarted as the ice arrow hit its mark only to see it sink into the mochi body. "Impressive." Katakuri said. "But...I can do much better." he said getting close as his arm inflated. "Burning...Mochi!" he said punching David as it ignited in flames.

"Gah!" David sputtered as he got pushed back. "Not bad. I can see why the Big Mom Pirates rely on you so much."

"And just to make sure you don't try that trick again…" Katakuri said touching the ground. "Flowing Mochi!" he said as the ground suddenly turned into mochi.

"This...its like what Mingo did." Luffy said.

"Yes...I'm an awakened Devil Fruit user." Katakuri said. "As much as I want a good fight...I want to finish this fast...you two have made me 40 minutes late for my snack time."

"40 minutes? Have we really lasted that long?" David asked.

"Afraid so...so….Mirror Mochi!" Katakuri said as a mirror above turned to mochi and fell onto the two. "There." he said as some chefs were bringing a cart of snacks.

"For today sir, we have prepared decodant donuts. But the tea has gone cold." one of them said.

"Its fine. Now...I wish to eat alone." he said making a mochi house as he went inside.

"Such a gentleman. Huh?" one of the chefs said before seeing the mochi shake as Luffy burst out with David.

"What's with this crew and me having to eat during every battle? I freaking hate mochi!" Luffy said.

"It's not really that bad. It's...never mind. I'm only saying that because I'm Japanese." David said.

"Where is he? The Mochi guy?" Luffy asked before seeing the house. "He's gotta be in there." he said charging in.

"No! He must not be disturbed." one of the chefs said before Luffy broke in. Too all their surprise, they saw Katakuri lying on the ground and eating. But that wasn't the shocking part. His mouth was shown to have stitches and sharp fangs.

"So sweet...so delicious. Definitely amazing." Katakuri said stuffing donuts into his mouth in gluttonous bliss before seeing the group and looking angry.

"Oh crap… Luffy, get back over here!" David said.

"Right." Luffy said running as Katakuri came out.

"Sir...your face is...it's not that bad. It looks sick." one chef said.

"Whose mouth looks stitched?" Katakuri said as he without hesitation did away with the three chefs in anger. He then turned to the two. "Now that you two have seen my true face...you both will not leave here alive!"

"And I try to be friendly by not saying anything…" David said as his fists are coated in ice. "Take this!" David said as he hit Katakuri in the chest. "Hey...I actually got a hit in."

"Gum Gum...Sickle!" Luffy shouted hitting Katakuri in the face with his foot. "I get it now. That's how your future thing works. You need a lot of focus for it."

"You may have caught me off guard and figured out my haki...but I will assure you...it won't happen twice." Katakuri said redonning his muffler.

"Damn...this isn't good. I can see how angry he really is." Luffy said. "I know Rayleigh told me Observation haki can see a person's emotions and maybe the future. I wonder...if I trained it far enough...could I do it too?" he wondered.

"Maybe, but I don't think he's going to give us a chance to find out." David said.

"Well...then I guess it's gonna be a rush job!" Luffy said charging in.

"Unstoppable Donuts!" Katakuri said making round donut shaped mochi in the air. "Power Mochi!" he said firing all the punches at the two with Luffy doing most of the dodging and not trying to strike back. "He's not fighting back? Wait...is he actually...is he trying to get to my level?" he pondered.

"He really is as unpredictable as Jexi says he is." David said. "But now I have to buy him some time."

"You can't honestly believe...you can obtain this power in a matter of minutes!" Katakuri said continuing trying to hit Luffy. "Something isn't right. He's not giving his all." he thought.

As they fought, David soon noticed some darts flying past Luffy who kept dodging.

"Luffy, look out!" David said as he got in the way. "Where the hell?" he thought before seeing some soldiers far away and a girl near them with a blow gun.

"David!" Luffy said before Katakuri's trident nailed him in the gut.

"The stomach...that's a fatal wound. They made me land a fatal wound!" Katakuri thought before looking over. "Flampe." he thought as he stopped and headed over to the group.

"Here he comes!" one of the grunts said.

"My favorite big brother. He's come to praise me. Yes. I do it all for you." Flampe said before Katakuri took his trident and pierced himself in the stomach.

"Why...did he…" David said weakly.

"You stay out of this! This is a fight between real men!" Katakuri said showing his mouth.

"Ugh! Look at his mouth! He looks like a pelican eel!" one of them said.

"You...you ugly man! You are no longer my favorite brother. In fact, we'll take pictures of that mouth of yours and spread it all over this world." Flampe said as the crew was laughing while Katakuri turned back to Luffy and David.

"Shut...up." David said.

"Sorry, I'm a little high up here. What did he just say?" Flampe asked.

"I said...shut the hell up, you little strumpette!" David said. "So what if he has the mouth of a pelican eel, or that he has a huge sweet tooth? Those are all part of who he is. And family… Real family, they don't care about quirks or what makes people different! They accept and respect each other for who they are! And if you say all that stuff about Katakuri now, that shows...that you really had no respect for the real him at all!"

"Ishihara." Katakuri said before he started laughing. "You know...I'm starting to like you and straw hat more and more." he said before unleashing his conqueror's haki and knocking out the crew and Flampe. "You know…" he said removing his muffler and coat. "I don't think either of you are below me anymore." he said tossing away his trident and resorting to fists.

"Heh… Then what are we waiting for?" David asked as he tossed away his hat, jacket and weapons.

"That's nice of you to say...but we're still gonna win." Luffy said. "Gear...fourth! Snakeman!" Luffy shouted.

"Time to go all out then." David said as he focused all of his remaining energy.

"Let's finish this...one final attack! Diced Mochi!" Katakuri shouted.

"Gum Gum….King Cobra!" Luffy said as both punched away.

"Time to pull out the upgraded version." David said. "(Zone Speed...The World!)"

As he said that, time began to pull to a stop.

"This...is what I've been holding my energy so long for. The ultimate version of Zone Speed, able to turn the tide of battle in an instant. That said…" David said as he landed an icy punch. His legs became coated in ice. "Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" he shouted as he dealt a barrage of icy kicks before he stopped and pulled back. "(Time has begun to resume.)"

Time soon started back as Luffy's fists collided with Katakuri as Katakuri also took the strikes from David's attack. After all of that, he still stood there motionlessly.

(song end)

"Did...did we lose?" Luffy asked.

"Let me ask you something, Straw Hat? Do you intend...to come back and fight mom?" Katakuri asked.

"Yeah...I am." Luffy said.

"I see. You will be able to see much farther than I ever could." Katakuri said smiling. "And Ishihara...I don't see a bad future for you either. I apologize for not going with you...as you can see...I need a little time to heal right now. But...maybe I'll find a way." he said slowly falling back. As he did, images of his childhood flashed. Him eating as he did earlier, teasing for his mouth, Brulee being scarred because of his actions and his retaliation. "I'm honestly glad...I met you." he said before falling on his back unconscious.

"Whew… I honestly thought I was going to die for a moment there." David said.

"Yeah...me too." Luffy said.

"Anyway, let's get back to the others. I hope Harumi is okay. I wasn't sure what Brulee did to her." David said.

"She's doing just fine, growl." a voice said as a figure in a mask had Harumi and a tied up Brulee. "Don't worry!"

"Pekoms?" Luffy asked.

"No! I'm not Pekoms! I'm...Nakoms!" he said.

"Pekoms...I know it's you." Luffy said.

"Aw come on! I'm trying to hide my identity here!" Pekoms said.

"What are you doing here?" David asked.

"What do you think? There's an ambush waiting on the moon and I'm gonna make sure you two make it out alive!" Pekoms said.

"Huh?" Luffy wondered.


	15. The Final Escape!

About an hour or two into the fighting, the group was on the Moon Kingdom as they were already busting down the front doors of the church there.

"Come on, Peach! Put the ring on already!" Bowser said.

"No! You're always so sudden with things!" Peach said before looking over. "Mario! Everyone!"

"Stop the wedding! This ceremony is cancelled, and we've had about enough weddings for one adventure, thank you!" Hope said.

"Grr. You guys. Anyone else wanna rain on my parade?" Bowser asked before the roof of the church was shaking as standing over them was Big Mom.

"Wedding...Cake!" she shouted.

"Gah! I didn't mean it literally!" Bowser shouted.

"How the hell did she get all the way up here?!" Ty asked.

Big Mom rose over them to reveal she was riding on Zeus with Prometheus behind her. "Where is it? Wedding...Cake!" she said.

"Yes. Um...hand it over!" Perospero said on her hat.

"We don't have a wedding cake!" Lacy shouted.

"Don't lie to me. If there is no cake, then I would have to kill my eldest son." Big Mom said.

"She actually remembered that!? How conscious is she?!" Perospero said in disbelief.

"Are you calling my son...a liar?" she shouted in anger.

"H-Hold on a minute!" Bowser said. "If you want a Wedding Cake, i have one! Take My Frost-Frosted Cake I bought from the Snow Kingdom!"

"Its...too….small!" she said smashing it to bits.

"She won't calm down unless she has the one meant for the wedding she was hosting." Jimbei said.

"Well, Sanji better hurry it up, or else we are so dead." Connor said.

"We need a plan." Betty said.

"Oh zeus...I have some snacks for you." Nami said.

"Oh how kind of...yeah right!" Zeus said unleashing lighting. "You think I'm stupid enough to fall for that again?"

"Nami!" Chopper said. "What?" he said seeing it was Brook being shocked.

"Don't worry...I'm quite fine." he said casually not panicking over being shocked.

"Oh come on! Save me!" Bowser said before screaming like a girl after seeing the large sword Napoleon had transformed into.

"Hey, mama. I got an idea. Let's slice this entire kingdom in half!" Napoleon said.

"That's an excellent idea." Big Mom said.

"Do something!" Bowser shouted.

"Us?! We can't beat her!" Ty said.

"Don't worry...I shall take the strike!" Brook said jumping at her.

"You really are a fool." Big Mom said before Brook moved past her.

"I've already made my cut." Brook said.

"There's no way he could cut her. But...what is he aiming for?" Connor thought.

"Three verse humming...Soul Notch Slash!" Brook said sheathing his blade as Zeus was cut in half with Big Mom struggling to keep balance.

"Our true target was Zeus." Nami said releasing black balls between the halves. "That's the best way to make it discharge all its power."

"A discharge? Of course. When positive and negative ions meet...the end result is…" Twilight said as Zeus discharged a massive amount of electricity as Big Mom fell off and into the moon's deep crevices.

"Mama!" Prometheus said going after her into the crevice.

"Well that bought us some time." Volta said.

"Yes...and I don't think Zeus has enough to go wild like that again." Brook said holding a diminished Zeus in his hand.

"Please… dont kill me." he said.

"Here are your choices: Become my servant...or I'll kill you." Nami said as Zeus looked frightened.

"Okay, we done here?" Bowser asked before pulling the switch as the group fell through the floor. Soon landing on a sort of arena.

"Is this the moon's core or something?" Soul asked as Bowser dropped down.

"Come on, we really gotta do this? We just saved your butt!" Ty said.

"Yeah but...you still crashed my wedding." Bowser said donning his fighting hat.

"I guess you've got a point there." Sectonia said.

"It never would have come to this if your Rainbow haired friend didn't egg me about my wedding at Furious Racing in the first place, but i guess she never learns anything." Bowser said. "But get ready, all of you! Here's your happily…. Ever after!" he called throwing his hat.

"Ha ha!" Mario said tossing Cappy as he got the hat on his head and went after Bowser.

"Don't think I'm gonna let that insult slide, Bowser!" Rainbow said accelerating.

"Will you shut up!" Bowser said before Mario slugged him. "Oh that's it!" he roared in anger as he breathed fire at Mario.

"Chill out, Bowser!" Donald called. "Donald Blizzard!" he said hitting Bowser with ice.

"Grrr." Bowser growled.

"I think it's the other way around, Bowser, it's YOU who never learns anything." Hope said.

"I learn how annoying you hero types are!" Bowser said.

"God you're stupid. You will never win, Bowser. You're a laughing stock in the villain world." Hope said.

"You'd think that after being trounced by the same guy for who-knows-how-long, he'd try something different." Mayumi said.

"Oh will you all just shut the hell…." Bowser said before Mario uppercutted him and knocked him out.

"Didn't i just say that you would never win?" Hope said. "I think I've had one too many weddings for today."

"I think we all can agree on that." Takeshi said before the arena was shaking.

"All the fighting must have harmed the structure here. It's gonna come down on us!" Jexi said.

"Plus we have a number of battleships waiting to do us in outside." Hope said.

"Me and my group...we can lead the battleships away. Just get outta here." Jexi said.

"Okay." Hope said as the Dimensional Heroes went off. "We're gonna need some muscle to get outta here."

"Mario, I cant believe I'm saying this… but can you possess Bowser?" Connor began before Mario tossed Cappy as he possessed Bowser.

"Let's a go!" Bowser/Mario said.

"Let's blow this joint!" Francisca said.

(Cue- Break Free (Lead The Way): Super Mario Odyssey)

With Peach and Tiara safe, the others processed to dash out of the crumbling inside of the moon.

"When we get outta here, Sanji better have that cake ready!" Ty said.

"The battleships...I think I see them! They're chasing the Star Speeder!" Lacy said. "And Big Mom,...she's on Prometheus...but she's breaking away. She's….going to a nearby world!"

"Huh? Did he?" Hope said before seeing something above them as he saw Sanji and Harumi carrying Luffy and David in their arms.

"Hey! It took you long enough, huh Mr. Prince?" Connor asked.

"You just shut the hell up, you damn washed up bounty hunter!" Sanji shouted.

"Even Sanji…" Connor said.

"Is the cake all done Sanji? We saw Big Mom break off!" Erica said.

"Yeah. The Firetank Pirates went and got her away." Sanji shouted.

"And these two… They were completely out of breath from fighting Katakuri." Harumi said.

"What about the soldiers?" Hope asked.

"Pekoms went into Sulong form to keep them busy. And that pile of crap family of mine and Reiju...they're keeping the other members of that crew off us!" Sanji said.

"In the end, I suppose everyone is helping…" Hope said. "Guess things did turn out okay."

"We still gotta get outta here, though, keep running!" Ban said.

"No!" Ty said as they all looked in shock to see the Star Speeder had been shot to pieces.

"No." Hope said.

"Master…" Zexi said as most of the group looked solemn.

"Wait...what's that? Something falling from the debris." Rogue asked.

"No..no way!" Riku said as they saw the Sunny falling out loaded with the entire group as they fell from the sky towards Mario's world.

"Jexi, you son of a gun." Hope said. "You had us worried for nothing!"

"Let's not keep him waiting." Titanica said. "Let's make it out of here."

It was a mad dash out, but the group made it to the outside of the moon as Mario was forced out of Bowser.

"Thank you, Mario." Peach said. "And thank you, Heroes."

"Aw, it was nothing." Sora said.

"Come on Peach. Time for a marriage. You love me right!" Bowser said offering a bouquet of piranha plants.

Mario then joined in with a bouquet of fire flowers as the two pushed and shoved.

"Will you two PLEASE give her some room?!" Hope asked.

"I pick...neither!" Peach said shocking them.

"Can't blame her. Those two were trying way too hard." Sectonia said.

"Excuse me, but if you all don't mind me asking… i don't suppose you are willing to stay in my kingdom for a little while?" Peach asked. "I'm planning this Tennis Tournament, you see, and…"

"You know it. We could use a break anyway." Lloyd said.

"And I'm sure David would be happy to hear about that tournament once he wakes up." Harumi said.

"We should probably get back to Earth." Hope said.

Later, down on the Mushroom Kingdom…

"Whew…. You talk about a brutal adventure and conflict. I thought we were going to die." Hope said. "And Jexi, can you please not try to scare us with stunts like that?"

"Sorry but I figured the only way to keep them off our backs would be to make them think we died with the ship." Jexi said.

"Faking your deaths? That's certainly not like you." Ty said.

"It's going to take a while to get you a new ship, though." Ichiro said.

"You just leave that to me!" Miu said. "With the right materials, there's nothing I can't build!"

"Thanks Miu. But...a new ship has been on the agenda for awhile. I've already given Tails and Franky the plans for a new ship. One that will be better than the Star Speeder was." Jexi said.

"Eh, worth a shot." Miu said.

"Have you decided on a name for it yet?" Hope asked.

"Its customary not to name the ship until its built." Jexi said.

"I getcha. I did the same thing." Hope said.

"No, you didn't build it. You bought it from a dealer." Hsien Ko said.

"I still named it after I bought it!" Hope retorted.

"And our ship? Vera built it with the finest Elympion engineers. The Last Crusade stuck with us the whole way." Sectonia said.

"Not surprised, considering how technologically advanced it is." Miu said.

"You guys have it easy. I had to steal Aphrodite's ship just to even get a ride." Ty said.

"And mine...took it from the government." Connor said.

"What about you, Illuma? How'd the Heaven's gate come to be?"

"It was bought at an auction...for 5 million." Illuma said.

"Damn… That was a big spend." Jesse said.

"Yeah...we all got big ships." Jack said.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you have run off by now?" Hope asked.

"I was but I think I'll stick to this world for a bit longer." Jack said.

"That's a good idea, we've probably attracted a lot of attention." Maka said.

"Speaking of…" Lacy said holding the newest edition of the paper.

"Oh great, Morgans already put us on the front page." Ty said.

"It says that Straw Hat Luffy along with Capone Bege and Knight of the Sea Jimbei plotted an assassination attempt against Big Mom and defeated her." Tricera read.

"If only he knew what happened afterward." Leia said.

"And we never beat Big Mom. This is just gonna be a lot to take in." Lacy said. "Oh...Hey Sanji! Look!"

"Huh?" Sanji said looking at his bounty poster.

Wanted

Dead or Alive

Vinsmoke Sanji

330,000,000

"330 million Beli, a new record! And check out that picture!" Hope said.

"Wait...how much is moss head worth?" Sanji asked.

"320 million, why?" Ty asked.

"Ha! I totally beat that stupid moss head. Hahah...ah! Why did they have to use the Vinsmoke part of my name?" Sanji said.

"Hey...David's got one too. So does Jack." Lacy said.

Wanted

Dead or Alive

Ice Devil Ishihara

500,000,000

Wanted

Dead or Alive

Phantom Thief Jack

400,000,000

"500 million? Are you kidding me?!" Usopp asked.

"Seems the government wants me for that mishap with the Tamate Box." Jack said.

"Aw…" Luffy said depressed.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"My bounty went down. It's at 150 million." Luffy said.

"Wasn't it at 500 million before? How'd it get so low?" Aqua asked.

"Huh? I'm no reader or anything...but I'm sure that's a comma between the 1 and 5." Pit said.

Wanted

Dead or Alive

Straw Hat Luffy

1,500,000,000

"It's 1.5 billion!" Kaede said.

"According to the paper, it has been discovered that there is a force serving under the Straw Hats called the Straw Hat Grand Fleet and that due to the chaos Luffy caused, people are calling him the fifth emperor." Titanica said.

"Hey Jexi, remember at Gran Tesoro you said we were supposed to be Luffy's subordinates there? I think we've become them to the World Government now." Hope said.

"Seems like it." Jexi said. "We're wanted on that world now."

"Okay...for now...we need to celebrate." Luffy said. "I call an emergency around the world party...right now!"

"I'm down with that! Hit the music!" Connor said as Pauline and her band played.

(Cue- Jump Up, Super Star!- Super Mario Odyssey)

Here we go, off the rails

Don't you know it's time to raise our sails?

It's freedom like you never knew

Don't need bags, or a pass,

Say the word, I'll be there in a flash

You could say my hat is off to you

Oh, we can zoom all the way to the moon,

From this great wide wacky world,

Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!

It's time to jump up in the air, (Jump up in the air),

Jump up, don't be scared, (Jump up, don't be scared),

Jump up and your cares will soar away, (oohoohooh),

And if the dark clouds start to swirl, (Dark clouds start to swirl),

Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause

I'll be your 1-Up Girl

So let's all jump up super high, (Jump up super high),

High up in the sky, (High up in the sky),

There's no power-up like dancing,

You know that you're my Super Star, (You're my Super Star)

No one else can take me this far

I'm flipping the switch,

Get ready for this, oh

Let's do the Odyssey!

Odyssey, ya see (x7),

Odyssey, Odyssey!

Spin the wheel, take a chance

Every journey starts a new romance

A new world's calling out to you

Take a turn, off the path

Find a new addition to the cast,

You know that any captain needs a crew

Take it in stride as you move, side to side,

They're just different points of view

Jump with me, grab coins with me, Oh yeah!

Come on and jump up in the air, (Jump up in the air),

Jump without a care, (Jump without a care),

Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there

And if you find you're short on joy, (Find you're short on joy),

Don't fret, just don't forget that

You're still our 1-Up Boy

So go on, straighten up your cap, (Straighten up your cap),

Let your toes begin to tap, (Toes begin to tap),

This rhythm is a power 'shroom (oohoohooh)

Don't forget you're the Super Star (You're the Super Star)

No one else can make it this far

Put a comb through that stache,

Now you've got panache, oh

Let's do the Odyssey!

It's time to jump up in the air, (Jump up in the air),

Jump up, don't be scared, (Jump up don't be scared),

Just jump up and your cares will soar away, (oohoohooh),

And if the dark clouds start to swirl, (Dark clouds start to swirl),

Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause

I'll be your 1-Up Girl

Now listen all you boys and girls, (All you boys and girls),

All around the world, (All around the world),

Don't be afraid to get up and move

You know that we're all Super Stars, (We're all Super Stars)

We're the ones who've made it this far

Put a smile on that face,

There's no time to waste, oh

Let's do the Odyssey!

And so ends of tale of two weddings where things have turned out for the best for the heroes. But their adventures around the Mushroom Kingdom have only just begun.

To be continued...


End file.
